


Surprising Revelations

by JJLives



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJLives/pseuds/JJLives
Summary: A surprising outcome to a mission has Yang questioning her feelings for her partner. Bumbleby/bee“It was a game of cat and mouse and Yang found herself the stupid rodent enthralled with its feline tormentor.”





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any RWBY characters nor am I affiliated with the show or it's creators   
  
Chapter 1   
  
"I'll take that bet!" Ruby yelled slamming her fist down. The force jolted the large mahogany table, its legs screeching against the marble floor beneath it.   
  
A chorus of shushing from secluded corners around them had Ruby sheepishly ducking her head, remembering they were in the library.   
  
"You are so going to regret that." Yang responded, a wily smirk playing on her lips. "Now let's talk terms."   
  
"Okay," Ruby tapped her finger to her chin, irises rolling back behind a half lidded gaze. "If we win, you two do the cleaning for a month!"   
  
"Deal!" Yang hurriedly accepted. "But when we win, you do all the cooking and, we get first dibs on shower times for a month."   
  
Yang glanced sideways at her partner who'd remained very silent the whole time. Blake had been disinterested in the whole bet, the two sisters were overly competitive and she and Weiss usually just let them wear themselves out and hoped the others didn't end up dragging one of them into a regretful situation. But the idea of getting dibs on first shower times did appeal to her.   
  
Uncharacteristically she found herself nodding to the terms. Yang beamed before turning her attention back to her younger sibling. She offered her hand, holding it across the expanse of dark wood between them, waiting for Ruby to shake on the terms.   
  
"There is no way I'm cooking all month." Weiss finally spoke up. Now that her and Blake's unspoken rule of letting the sisters hash out all the wagers themselves had been broken. "We all know Ruby can't make anything edible and I'm sure as hell not about to give up my shower-"   
  
"You got it!" Ruby grasped her sister's hand sealing the deal.   
  
Weiss threw her hands up in disbelief. "I can't believe you went against me!" Ruby twisted guiltily, the red cape of her ever present cloak rustling uneasily, trying to contort to her new fidgeting stance.   
  
"I didn't go against you, we're in this together, and when we win we can be as messy as we want for a whole month and won't even have to worry about the cleanup!" Ruby reached out to pat the crown of Weiss' head, which she didn't seem to notice increased her partner's anger instead of alleviating it.   
  
Weiss eventually succumbed to her fate. She slumped over, laying her head on the open book she'd been studying from.   
  
"It won't be so bad." Blake tried to cheer her up.   
  
The glare she received was extra frosty. Blake understood. She didn't think Weiss was capable of being messy if she tried. This bargain was one hundred percent Ruby wins or Weiss loses and the blue eyed girl knew it. At least Yang would do her share of the cleaning if she and Blake lost. In fact, Yang would probably be contrite enough for dragging her into their ongoing sibling rivalries that she'd probably do most of it.   
  
"I'm not talking to you right now." Weiss spat. "You betrayed me and I'm not letting that go so easily." She straightened, averting her eyes and crossing her arms in defence.   
  
Blake chuckled.   
  
"I nodded my head. I didn't kidnap your sister or anything. Besides, having first shower privileges would be nice for once." She knew the jab wasn't lost on the young heiress, she was the one that usually demanded she needed to shower first. "And I wasn't the one who shook on the deal, that was your partner."   
  
"Fair enough," Weiss relented before glaring at both Blake and Yang in turn, leaning far over the table in an attempt to be intimidating. "But I will not go down without a fight."   
  
"That's the spirit." Ruby encouraged.   
  
Blake caught Yang's eye as she turned to her expectantly. Blake shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully, but not willing to stoop to their competitive level. As long as they all survived she wasn't bothered who won the bet.   
  
"You're no fun." Yang sighed but the small tug at the corner of her mouth betrayed her amusement.   
  
"We should all pack and get ready, we leave in a few short hours," was all she contributed to the conversation.   
  
"Always the practical one." Yang rolled her eyes.   
  
"What do you mean?" Weiss demanded. "I'm way more practical than Blake," she gestured wildly with her hand in Blake's direction. "I'm always the one telling you all we need to study and plan. How is that not the most practical?"   
  
"I think you're confusing the word practical with the word bossy." Yang crossed her arms, leaning back to rear her chair up onto its two legs, her face sporting a defiant grin.   
  
Blake couldn't help but smile at Weiss' aggravation as she stomped her foot and tried to deny it. Her silver ponytail, like a viper's tail, swayed in agitation behind her.   
  
Blake rose from the table as Weiss and Yang were still bickering.   
  
"See your partner can't wait to get away from you even," Weiss spoke louder noticing her retreat. "No wonder she doesn't see these bets as fun when you're always dragging her into them without even asking her."   
  
Blake made her way behind Yang, dragging her fingers gently along Yang's shoulders as she passed in a silent gesture she disagreed with Weiss. She felt the tension in Yang's shoulders deflate a bit as the small touch alleviated her concerns that her partner might be mad at her. Blake continued her retreat but glanced back over her shoulder before she rounded the corner of the bookshelf.   
  
"I don't find these bets particularly fun, not because I'm dragged into them against my will," she paused, making eye contact with each of them, "but because I am competitive and I just can't seem to pretend you two" she gestured to Weiss and Ruby with twitch of her wrist. "are even close to a match for us." Waving her hand between Yang and herself, Blake made brief eye contact with her partner and couldn't help the smile widen across her own face at Yang's giddy expression. She continued around the corner hearing Yang's yell of triumph.   
  
"Team Bumblebee all the way, suckers."   
  
Blake sliced through the beowolf's bulky arm as it came down on her. She twisted, kicking off a nearby tree, to spring back and take off the grimm's head in one fluid motion all while it was still stunned looking for its missing limb.   
  
She didn't need to look for her partner, Yang was anything but a quiet fighter and Blake had learned from enough experience that continuing to check up on her when she had her own grimm to deal with just put them both at risk. It had taken her learning this lesson the hard way more than once though. It seemed, whenever she took the time to question whether Yang could use her help she ended up over run by grimm, and then Yang would have to come to her aid, sometimes getting injured in the process.   
  
Trust was a fickle thing. Being partners meant you had to trust one another. that was one of the first rules they learned. In the beginning, Blake assumed that had meant only to trust your partner with protecting your back so she had done everything in her power try to keep Yang from taking a single hit. She felt as if she had to prove herself as trustworthy for some reason. It had worked for a time but eventually, as the missions difficulty increased along with the grimm numbers, she'd become distracted trying to keep up with both Yang and her own battles. She started to become tired twice as fast. And being tired in a fight slowed her down.   
  
A particularly close call forced her to realize she had to trust Yang, not only with her own back, but to trust she could handle her own battles.   
  
Now she'd compromised by listening to Yang's fight but kept her eyes and other senses on her own. Only when Yang called out to her or when Ember Celica became silent did she turn to offer her partner her aid.   
  
Blake was just glad this mission wasn't dependant on their stealth. They'd lost nearly every bet Yang and Ruby made on missions that required them to complete in secret. Yang was just not good at blending in or being quiet. She was naturally, brilliantly over-the-top and as cumbersome as it could be with some missions, Blake wouldn't change it one bit.   
  
Blake brought Gambol Shroud up, aiming it at the three beowolves crashing their way to her. Their jaws snapped, tasting her skin before they'd even come within fifty feet of her. She fired multiple rounds at the lead grimm. As it twisted to protect its face it lost site of her. Blake took the opening to grab the sheath off her back and hurl it at the effectively blinded grimm. It spun wildly before plunging deeply into the beowolf's neck causing the beast to roar out in pain, tumbling in uncontrolled summersaults towards her. She jumped and cleared the rolling monster as its two comrades ran passed, skidding to a halt they turned to face her.   
  
Blake listened to the rhythmic blasts of Ember Celica behind her as she waited for one to make a move. She didn't have to wait long, as one leapt the twenty foot gap between them she rushed forward, slashing at its underbelly as she slid under the animals legs. The other was already in motion as it tried to catch her off guard. She pulled Gambol Shrouds trigger, releasing the hilt and her weapon flew the short distance, its blade Impaling the beowolfs belly.   
  
The creature paused, its red eyes looked to the offending object dazed before it swiped at her. Blake released a shadow and flipped backwards springing up to rest on a lower tree branch. As the beowolf followed, confused at her tricks, she leapt again, clearing a higher, thicker branch, bringing her weapons strap with her. As she was falling to the ground behind the grimm Blake tugged on the strap at her wrist. She heard the sound of ripping flesh and knew the monster was dead before her feet hit the ground.   
  
Her feline ears atop her head twitched as her eyes glared into the undergrowth of the surrounding forest. Making sure she wasn't in danger of another attack she made her way to the one beowolf still alive. It tried to swipe at her but her weapons sheath impaired its accuracy and she was easily able to deter the claw with a simple kick. Its tongue brushed over its teeth aggressively as it growled at her. The warmth of its foul breath seeping into her bones as she stepped closer. Blake lifted her boot only to bring it down into the grimms snout, it's growl died in its throat as it whimpered. She pulled her sheath out of its flesh, bringing it right back down slicing all the way through the sinew of its neck.   
  
As the beasts body disappeared Blake noticed Yang's weapon had gone silent. She sprinted forward through the forest jumping up and springing from branch to branch silently when the undergrowth became too thick.   
  
As she broke through the forests edge into a clearing she saw Yang stretching her arms above her head and rolling her shoulders to release the tension a good fight always left behind.   
  
Yang smiled as Blake skid to a stop beside her.   
  
"You okay?" She asked looking Blake over from her toes to the tip of each of her ears atop her head.   
  
"Yeah, you?"   
  
"Never better, now let's go we have some time to make up now." Yang jogged to collect their bag of supplies they'd left where they'd been ambushed. She shouldered the pack and Blake followed swiftly behind her as they jogged across the clearing.   
  
Their mission was to make it to a small village deep into the forest they were dropped in and help rid it of a couple larger grimm that had been periodically attacking it.   
  
As per usual, they were to destroy all grimm spotted on their way.   
  
The village was mapped at a days walk from where their ship had dropped them, but both Yang and Blake were hoping to reach it in half the time. The two jogged in relative silence for hours, only stopping briefly to take a sip of water, a bite of their energy bars and to catch their breath.   
  
"Let me take that," Blake gestured to the pack on Yang's back as they were making their last stop before hopefully reaching the village.   
  
"No, I got it." Yang replied, adjusting the straps.   
  
"Don't be so stubborn," Blake scoffed. "I am just as capable of carrying a bag as you. Just because you're stronger than me doesn't mean you have to do all the heavy lifting."   
  
"I'm comfortable with it. We don't have far to go now anyway." Yang turned to continue their way south.   
  
"If that were true you wouldn't be adjusting the straps so much." Blake pointed out as Yang was pulling on them again.   
  
Yang stopped her adjustments and turned to face Blake once more. They stared at one another, waiting for one to back down. Blake kept her neutral expression on as she glared at her partner. Unlike her own features, Yang's eyes flashed through many emotions before looking away.   
  
"You call me stubborn." Yang mumbled. Blake's ears twitched which caught Yang's eye. "You weren't supposed to hear that." Yang said loudly as Blake lifted an eyebrow amusedly. Yang seemed to be struggling internally, her brows furrowed deeply and lips pursed as if she were in pain, before her spine straightened.   
  
"Fine," Yang whipped the bag off her back and tossed it to Blake.   
  
Blake caught it with ease and quickly shouldered it, tightening the straps a bit as her frame was smaller than her powerhouse of a partner's. Blake smirked at Yang as she passed, having won the argument. She was about to take off at a sprint when she heard the unmistakable sound of Ember Celica being armed.   
  
She'd barely had enough time to activate her aura and try to avoid the attack. Blake shuffled to the left and felt her aura shift to shield the right side of her head as Yang's fist was deflected by it. Blake spun around, or tried to, but Yang's other fist was on its descent. Her boot slid from under her, not having got her footing yet, it slipped on the loose dirt below as she struggled to avoid Yang's constant onslaught. Knowing full well her aura was protecting her completely from damage as she felt pressure every time it indicated a successful strike would have landed had it not been activated.   
  
Blake was at a loss as to why Yang just attacked her and looked to her partners face, which was always an open book. All she saw was focus and determination. In her distraction a particularly heavy hit landed which knocked some air out of her lungs, even with her auras protection. It pushed her back several feet which Blake took advantage of. She finally got solid footing as she reached up to grab her own weapon. Yang was already pressing another attack as Blake pulled on her weapons hilt.   
  
Blake's eyes widened as Gambol Shroud remained sheathed and all she could do was tug again as she back peddled to avoid Yang.   
  
"Shit," she breathed. Jumping from side to side, with her superior speed, she was able to put a half dozen feet between her and her blonde attacker. She wrenched her weapon again with no luck.   
  
Blake looked up to see Yang had propelled herself forward with a blast and she jumped sideways, instinctively releasing a shadow clone, knowing as she did Yang wouldn't fall for it. She tripped again on a boulder hidden in the tall grass and as she fell all she could see was a fiery blaze and a fist directed at her face.   
  
Blake winced as she hit the ground hard, she quickly opened her eyes to figure out her next move and was faced with the armed fist of her partner not two inches from her face.   
  
When she didn't immediately feel the blow she turned her attention further back to Yang's red angry orbs.   
  
Confused, all Blake could do was gape at her partner. Yang was the first to move, she gripped Blake's arm and jerked her to her feet, spinning her around with the same force. The noise of Ember Celica disarming was louder than any shotgun to Blake's ears. Yang reached out and nearly ripped the pack from her shoulders.   
  
"I know full well you are capable of carrying a fucking bag." Blake had rarely heard Yang's voice so tense with anger, it dripped with burning venom. Blake was surprised she hadn't burst into flames at the sound. Never had Yang's fury been directed at her so genuinely. Yang used her semblance rarely in their sparring matches but even when her eyes changed colours, Yang would still smile at her. This was different and she flinched not liking it in the least. "But a bag isn't going to affect me or my weapons in a fight if we are caught off guard. For fuck sakes, you depend on your speed and a damn bag will get in the way."   
  
She was right, of course she was. No matter how she argued Yang's resolute facts Blake could never disprove them. Yang had shown her exactly what could happen, and Blake felt ashamed. Not only would she have been in real danger if Yang was an actual enemy, she would have put Yang at risk as well.   
  
And that thought sobered her faster than any drive she felt, due to her embarrassment, to win the argument with Yang.   
  
Yang sighed heavily stepping around Blake and came into view. Blake kept her ears pinned to her head willing the sound of Yang's echoing voice to fade. Yang tsked, observing her, before Blake suddenly found herself engulfed by the others strong embrace   
  
She flinched before she realized it wasn't another attack and relaxed into the other's arms. Yang's soft voice permeated the silence.   
  
"I'm sorry,"   
  
"No!" Blake's eyes widened and she jumped back, out of Yang's comforting embrace. "You're right, I'm the one that should be sorry. I just..." she broke off looking to the grass beneath her feet.   
  
"You're helping enough already, if I truly was exhausted or injured I'd let you have the bag," Blake returned her gaze to Yang's softer eyes. "In fact, I'd probably throw it at you, making you carry it if you wanted to or not." Yang's smile alleviated some of Blake's embarrassment.   
  
"But my slight discomfort right now is not enough for me to put your life at risk, no matter how unlikely it would be to get ambushed with your senses or the off chance the straps did in fact affect your weapon."   
  
"Pretty good chance apparently." Blake accepted, as she shrugged her shoulders. "We should get going if we are going to win that bet."   
  
They slowed to a walk for the last couple miles before reaching their destination. Neither wanted to scare any villagers with their wild, sweaty, sudden appearance.   
  
It wasn't long before Blake noticed she'd garnered her partner's attention. She tried to ignore it but after a few more minutes it was starting to get on her nerves.   
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked chancing a glance in Yang's direction.   
  
"Oh," Yang looked sheepish, having been caught. "I was just..." she let the words die out. "You know what, it doesn't matter."   
  
"Tell me."   
  
Yang's head dipped as her shoulders deflated.   
  
"Just, out here," Yang indicated the trees surrounding the path they were on, "outside of school, your whole body is changed."   
  
Blake scoffed and looked to her partner for more clarification. "That doesn't make sense, my body is the same now as it was this morning. I'm a Faunus not a magical being able to morph into anything different."   
  
"No not the shape or anything," Yang hurried to elaborate. "It's... you're more twitchy?"   
  
"Is that a question?" Blake's eyebrow lifted.   
  
"No," Yang's cheeks tuned pink. "Well kind of I guess. It's like," Yang waved her hands in front of her looking for the right words. "Like me," Yang started again, resting her one palm atop her breast. "I'm the same here as in school. I'm ready for a fight but until I'm attacked directly I just sit back and wait for it to happen." Yang met Blake's eye. "But you, where you can relax and lose yourself in a book at school, here it's like you're constantly fighting." Yang looked lower, to Blake's feet, then gestured to them. "See, you're still walking in your fighting style." She caught Blake's eye again. "It's fascinating watching you, but" Yang paused before deciding to follow through with her question. "Isn't it exhausting?"   
  
Blake howled with laughter and didn't miss the way Yang's eyes lit up when she did.   
  
"Of course it's exhausting!" Blake shook her head in amusement. "Did you just notice now?"   
  
"Well, no." Yang refused to meet her eye and continued down the path, Blake falling in step beside her. "I've noticed before, I just extra noticed today." Yang pulled at the worn leather straps on her shoulders. "After you wanting to carry the bag as your portion of the work it got me thinking."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Mmhmm, you are always the one to indicate there are grimm in the area." The muscle of Yang's jaw tightened before she continued. "Which is why I never ask you to carry the bag, you have your own job. I mean, it's not something we ever discussed. We just kind of fell into these roles naturally right?" Blake nodded her head. "I just started thinking how exhausting being..." she struggled to find the correct word, "Well, just being on, all the time would be."   
  
Blake shrugged. "Ever wonder why I'm nowhere to be found when we get back to school after these missions?"   
  
Yang blinked back her surprise.   
  
"You're off sleeping somewhere?" She asked and Blake tilted her head in confirmation. "I thought you were just off catching up on the book you hadn't been able to read while we were gone."   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Why did you never tell me?" Yang's feet stopped propelling her forward. "Where do you even go to sleep?"   
  
Blake kept walking and shrugged. "Because, we each have our jobs in this partnership and honestly toting around the supplies would wear me out just as easily than what I am doing. But I knew if you learned I was off sleeping for the entire day you'd become worried." she noticed Yang never spoke up to deny it. "I didn't see being upfront about it was worth the hassle of you fretting over me. And there are many quiet alcoves I've found at Beacon that are good enough for a nap."   
  
Blake motioned with her hand for Yang to catch up and when Yang came into view beside her she met her eye.   
  
"There's no point in arguing or either of us trying to take some responsibilities off the other." She grabbed Yang's hand and squeezed before releasing it. "Our roles naturally fell this way because of our strengths. Besides, unless I'm asleep I don't think I'd trust your simple human senses to warn me I have a grimm on my back." She smirked and dodged Yang's attempt to hit her.   
  
"Hey, I have great senses!" Yang defended.   
  
"For a human." Blake deadpanned.   
  
Yang's expression went from dejected to hopeful in a split second and it had Blake's head spinning at the other girl's drastic mood swings.   
  
"But you trust my human senses when you sleep?"   
  
Blake smiled, knowing she could make a sarcastic remark that would deflate her partner's sudden mood. But the banter she'd become accustomed to and enjoyed seemed to peak her interest less than giving Yang this one win.   
  
"More than any other human on Remnant."   
  
"I'll take it." Yang smiled as they continued on the path in comfortable silence.   
  
It was only when the village came into view around a bend in the path that the silence was broken.   
  
"I hope these grimm aren't too difficult to defeat. We've spent a lot of time, Well, not on the mission today." Yang spoke up.   
  
"You just want to win the bet." Blake pointed out.   
  
"Well yeah, Weiss is an amazing cook." Her eyes glazed over. "My mouth is watering just thinking of it."   
  
"What about the shower schedule?" Blake asked.   
  
"Oh, pff" Yang waved her comment off. "Nah, couldn't care less about that part. That was just for you."   
  
Blake rolled her eyes and brushed passed Yang. But secretly she was touched and very happy that Yang would think of her comfort like that.   
  
"Well, at least we learned not to try to mess with our system." Blake supplied. "It'll make future missions that much smoother and quicker to complete if you don't have to beat me into a learning a lesson."   
  
"When you put it like that, I sound horrible."   
  
Blake snorted.   
  
"You said it yourself, I'm stubborn. I don't think I'd learn that lesson any other way." She stopped and caught Yang's lavender gaze, stopping her in her tracks. "We good?"   
  
Yang nodded her head slowly, then nodded again more firmly. "Yeah, we're great!" She looked to the village and swung her arm around Blake's shoulders, pulling her forward. "And I promise to keep Weiss and Ruby out of the dorm if you want to sleep in your own bed from now on after missions."   
  
Blake wrapped her arm around Yang's back and squeezed gently. "Thanks, that would be nice."   
  
"Or," Yang continued. "You could sleep in my bed, it's higher up and you'd be less likely to be disturbed if one of them snuck by me into the room."   
  
Blake blushed, thankful Yang wasn't looking at her. The pleasure that coursed through her at the thought of sleeping curled up surrounded by Yang's thick comforting scent was too good to pass up.   
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." She congratulated herself on her voice keeping its normal aloof tone.   
  
Yang nodded her head sealing the deal as they stopped in front of the villages small inn.   
  
Yang entered first, as usual, and motioned the all clear for Blake to follow.   
  
There were a dozen beat up wooden table and chairs strewn around the open space. There was a counter along the far wall that separated patrons zone and the multiple racks of alcohol lined up behind it.   
  
There were a few tables already occupied, and Blake could smell the food the customers were nibbling on. It smelled unexpectedly delicious.   
  
The pair made their way to the counter, as they neared it a man walked through the door to the right of the counter. He jumped when he noticed them, but he smiled pleasantly once they explained who they were.   
  
They were brought to the room they'd be sharing and told when they were ready the town appointed officials would be summoned.   
  
Greg, the inn keeper, was happy to answer their questions before he ducked out for the room leaving them in their privacy.   
  
"He likes you," Yang's voice cut through the air as Blake was stripping her armour. Once her weapons were removed from her back she slipped her arms out of the sleeves of her white coat.   
  
"Don't be silly." Blake replied making her way to the bowl of water sitting next to the dresser. She splashed her face a couple times before grabbing a cloth. Soaking it in the clean water she began whisking the dried sweat and grime from her arms and neck.   
  
"What do you mean?" Yang's voice rang as Blake could hear her stripping as well. "He couldn't take his eyes off you."   
  
"Me or my ears?"   
  
"You're ears are cute, I wouldn't blame him if he was looking at them." Blake couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach at Yang thinking of her ears as cute. Yang grabbed a second cloth joining Blake. She dipped the cloth in the water and rung it out before a mischievous smirk formed. "Besides, his gaze was obviously captured much lower."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Blake gave her friend a skeptical look. Her only reply was Yang's eyes darting pointedly to her hips. Blake blushed realizing what Yang meant.   
  
Yang laughed heartily and nudged her. "You should go talk to him." Blake couldn't help her reaction at the thought. "Oooo, that bad huh?" Yang said, catching her facial expression.   
  
"What?" Blake asked confused.   
  
"Well it looks like you'd rather cuddle up to an ursa than go talk to him. Not your type?"   
  
Blake shuffled sideways as Yang gently pressed her to let her closer to the bowl. Yang dipped her hands into the bowl. She splashed her face a couple times before she brought the cloth up to drag down her neck and into her cleavage, soaking up the stray droplets.   
  
"No," she softly responded before hanging her own cloth on the rack she'd picked it up from.   
  
"Too bad." Yang replied, oblivious to Blakes change in mood. "He wasn't half bad to look at. Seemed nice too." After she finished wiping the sweat and dirt from her own arms and legs she straightened and turned to Blake who was sitting on the bed observing her. "Oh well, did you want to get something to eat before meeting with the officials?"   
  
Blake flopped onto her back stretching out on the bed below her but didn't respond any other way to Yang's question.   
  
She heard Yang's chuckle and followed her movements with her ears and she heard her return to the other side of the bed where her own armour and weapons were discarded. She listened as Yang got dressed. It was all very relaxing, being able to turn her senses off to danger and just feel her partner's presence.   
  
Yang let her lay there for the better part of half an hour as she cleaned and reloaded Ember Celica. But when Blake heard her finish she knew it was time.   
  
"Okay, enough rest, time to get up."   
  
Blake stayed still, refusing to move. If she didn't move maybe Yang would think she was asleep. Blake knee she could definitely do with a nap already.   
  
"Blake," there was an amused tone to her partner's voice and Blake found herself struggling not to smile herself.   
  
She felt the bed dip and she almost opened her eyes to see what Yang was doing but she managed to keep her body relaxed and still.   
  
"I know you're not sleeping." Yang's voice was closer than Blake would have thought. Forcing herself not to jump was one of the hardest things she'd done in awhile. "You are a good actress though."   
  
Blake thought if she could keep her charade up a little longer Yang might second guess her faking sleep.   
  
Blake felt a warmth above her body, and could only imagine what it was, or if she was imagining it. The realization dawned on her that Yang's hand was hovering above her body. It started at her thigh before burning a path up her body, passed her belly, between her breasts to her collarbone. She focused on keeping her breathing even, and her body from lifting to feel Yang's touch.   
  
She was so focused on calming her body's reaction that she barely noticed the warmth move up to hover over her face. She nearly jumped at the contact of Yang's finger booping her nose.   
  
"You sleep on your stomach, so get up."   
  
Blake groaned. "How can you possibly know that."   
  
"You've been sleeping in the same room as me for how long?" Yang chucked. "I have never seen you fall asleep on your back, you always sleep on your stomach."   
  
Blake grumbled But rose from the bed. She quickly dressed realizing she was very hungry. With them both cleaned up, armed and ready, they looked each other over. With both approving of each others appearance Yang opened the door and followed Blake through the arch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

  
  
Yang watched her dark haired partner from a distance, waiting for the signal. They were currently hidden in the trees on the other side of the clearing the village was nestled in.   
  
After they'd had a bite to eat at the inn they'd met up with village officials. They were greeted enthusiastically by most of them but one grated on Yang's nerves. He looked at them down his nose and made more than one snide comment about the village being sent students instead of fully trained huntsmen.   
  
'They had paid top dollar after all' he'd blatantly said. Yang vibrated with anger just remembering it.   
  
Blake had thrown her a proud smile at her self control at remaining pleasant to the man. She'd learned and had many arguments with Blake over such things in the past. She wasn't keen on arguing with her partner more than they had been this trip just because some dude felt like he was better than them. She'd end up proving him wrong in the end. Why waste more of her time arguing with him beforehand anyway? Blake was right, letting it go made for a more pleasant feeling when they had to admit they were wrong in the end.   
  
Taking the higher road Blake had called it.   
  
Yang's attention was drawn back to her partner. She would have been completely invisible to her if Yang didn't know exactly where she was hidden. Blake had the uncanny ability to blend into any environment, but shadows were her invisibility.   
  
Yang did a sweep of the area with her eyes. The moon was bright, hanging at its apex in the sky. It lit the clearing with a soft blue tint. It softened the forest edges and made the ground glowed as if sprinkled with a translucent form of dust. The grass in the clearing, separating them from the village, rolled in waves with a light breeze sweeping into the valley between the trees.   
  
Yang's skin twitched. A breeze would feel nice, but hidden in her alcove in the trees she was much too protected to feel anything but the stifling dampness of the vegetation surrounding her.   
  
Yang, unlike Blake, struggled to remain still and silent. She wanted to fight already. Why were the Grimm taking so long?   
  
They'd been told the Grimm attacked frequently at night. The villagers hadn't seen them in a few nights so everyone was on edge, anticipating their arrival. Yang admitted it was a good thing as it might draw the Grimm in faster.   
  
They'd hunkered down after observing their fighting ground. Blake had been the one to suggest they camp out at the far end of the clearing. The sneering official had questioned her choices as they'd be too far to stop an attack if it happened.   
  
Blake had flashed her golden eyes at him and responded by reminding him she had perfect sight in the dark as well as she'd be able to hear anything before it got out of hand. She also supplied the fact that if they attacked the grimm from the other side of the clearing it would draw them from the village, reducing the damages it would take on.   
  
Yang felt a swelling inside as she watched Blake so effortlessly put the man in his place and her reasoning couldn't be argued so he found himself agreeing to the plan wholeheartedly along with his fellow officials.   
  
It had been hours since they'd positioned themselves in the trees. The sun had set and as the moon slowly rose Yang was doubting if an attack would happen that night. She dreaded having to go tracking in the morning after staying awake all night. She felt worse for Blake as, although Yang was getting better in their tracking classes at school, Blake had always and would always be better at it than her. Her faunus features giving her senses a boost that Yang would never be able to emulate.   
  
It meant if the fight didn't happen tonight, Blake would have to spend more of her energy tracing the Grimm's movements through the hundreds of acres of forest surrounding the village. It could take days or longer to find them. And if the trail led too far from the village Blake would have to go on without her. Someone would have to stay back with the village to protect it. Yang hated splitting up, they were always too far apart to help each other and one of them always came out of the fray a little more battered than was normal.   
  
And even if the tracking went well Blake would still be left twice as exhausted as she normally would after a mission.   
  
Yang could already see that Blake was ready for a nap, and Yang felt guilty for drawing some of Blake's reserve energy on attacking her to prove a point earlier.   
  
But as Blake pointed out, she was stubborn and showing her was the best lesson, plus Yang was always better with her actions than with her words.   
  
Yang adjusted her position and a twig snapped below her. She froze and sheepishly looked to Blake's direction. She knew her partner was rolling her eyes at her restlessness.   
  
She focused on being still, not wanting Blake to suggest she go back to the village and guard from there. Grimm wouldn't mind a girl walking through the streets as much as one rolling around in the bushes, Yang could almost hear the words coming out of her partner's lips.   
  
She sometimes felt she held Blake back. Blake was so capable on her own. She could sneak up on all her enemy's and dispatch them before they even noticed they were under attack. She could go an entire battle, putting down a dozen Grimm and emerge without a single scratch.   
  
Yang on the other hand was lucky to come out of a tussle without any major bruises.   
  
She'd voiced her opinion one night on a mission when Blake had come to her aid as she was knocked down. Blake had taken care of the grimm as Yang cradled her spinning head. But Blake hadn't come out without her share of scratches and bruises.   
  
She'd rushed over to Yang with such desperate worry that Yang was ashamed. She hadn't looked at her for hours that night until Blake had made her confront what was wrong.   
  
Blake had laughed, actually laughed at her and called her an idiot.   
  
Yang should have been angry but she wasn't. She never was when Blake allowed herself to let go and show so much emotion.   
  
Blake had candidly told her that as a team they were stronger. There were many, many Grimm that were stronger than her and she'd probably have failed taking them down if Yang's power hadn't weakened them or took them out altogether.   
  
She had smacked Yang's already throbbing head without any remorse and blatantly told her if she had to take on dozens of smaller Grimm so Yang could take on the larger ones then she would. She had said that their fighting styles, their strengths, had put them in the positions they were in. If Yang was knocked down Blake would happily step in until she was ready to jump back in.   
  
Blake had told her she felt inadequate sometimes next to her and Yang was so surprised with the confession she knew her disbelief had shown in her face. Blake feeling weak when compared to her own strength hadn't ever crossed her mind. Blake had said she felt like a decoy sometimes, just waiting for Yang to charge up so she could finish the fight.   
  
Yang shook her head, ridding her mind of the unpleasant memories. Both their personal insecurities had put them both in danger previously but it was happening less and less. They were becoming comfortable in their roles, and although they could joke now about Blake being the decoy and Yang being only useful in her brute strength, it had been a long road to get to this point.   
  
That hadn't been the first or last conversation the two had had with Blake basically putting Yang in her place. She had so candidly shot down every argument Yang had had and it never failed to amaze her the differences she witnessed in Blake between being at school and out of the road with her alone.   
  
To be honest, Yang looked forward to solo missions with Blake more than team missions because she got to see this side of her. Blake was expressive in the group, but quietly so. She'd smirk or roll her eyes or be dismissive with a wave of her arm, but she rarely let herself fully laugh when happy or yell when angered unless it was just Yang and her, and she rarely, if ever, made physical contact with the others in any way.   
  
Yang looked forward to seeing her come out of her shell like that almost more than she enjoyed the fighting.   
  
She wondered how she could get her to act this way around Weiss and Ruby. Did she not think they'd accept her if she was more upfront and in your face? Did she not trust them enough, or was it something else?   
  
A few hours later Yang looked to the sky, realizing dawn was fast approaching. She was debating calling it and night and forcing Blake to go get a few hours sleep before she'd need to be up and tracking the Grimm. She should have let Blake sleep earlier instead of dragging her down to eat in the bar.   
  
It was then as she searched the black tree line for her partner that Blake's golden eyes brightly looked her way. She blinked three times before slinking back into the trees.   
  
It was on! Yang felt a rush of adrenalin hit her and she tried her best to remain rooted so as not to tip the Grimm off on her location.   
  
First came the Beowolves as usual, they creeped forward on four limbs, their claws digging into the ground, ripping clumps if grass out by their roots.   
  
They couldn't even be satisfied destroying the village, Yang thought, they had to destroy the beautiful landscape as well.   
  
The beasts took turns rearing up onto their hind legs, noses twitching in the air, sensing more negative energy from the village than Yang herself they would continue on their path towards the few torches in the distance. Yang kept her head lowered so they wouldn't catch her golden hair or spiked aura glowing around her. They seemed to slink forward apprehensive. Probably noting some unknown energy in the air. They weren't wrong.   
  
Just wait your turn, Yang thought as her attention turned to the two Ursai that followed. Easily both of the Ursai and the dozen or so Beowolves would be no match for her and her faunus partner, but Yang noted that Blake still hadn't made an appearance which meant there was something else still coming. Yang darted her eyes to the lead Beowolf getting closer to the village than Yang was comfortable with. Her fingers twitched to go after it but knew there was a reason Blake was waiting. Those first few were Blake's to take out after all. That was the plan, that was always the plan. Blake would take out the smaller Grimm while Yang went after the larger. And breaking from the plan in the past had put them both in danger. She knew Blake wouldn't let the Grimm get that close if she didn't think she could get to it in time still.   
  
The next two beasts to emerge were massive, with bulky sinewy muscles, they stood side by side and dwarfed their Ursa cousins. A pair of Beringel stood before her. They paused just through the trees looking across the clearing, more wary than the other grimm. They too lifted their heads catching the breeze and the scent it carried with it. They smelled something Yang's senses were too week to catch and Yang watched as they both seemed to prance on the spot, opening their mouths just to shut them with a sharp clack of their canines meeting. They looked excited and it sickened her.   
  
Yang was wondering if there were more when Blake shot forward.   
  
"I have to get to the village." She yelled at Yang, shooting the Beringel to draw them fully into the clearing so they couldn't escape. She then looked to Yang, throwing Gambol Shroud to her. Catching her meaning Yang ran into the cleaning and spun on her heel when she knew she was cleared of the forest. Blake whipped around her, grasping her weapons tether. As the village came into Yang's view she let go, Blake flew through the clearing with a renewed speed. She landed on one Beowolf's head, knocking it to the ground before she swung her weapon to impales another, she tugged and propelled herself forward, landing on the wall separating the houses and shops from the wilderness.   
  
Yang shivered. Blakes golden glowing eyes the only feature visible against her silhouette formed by the faint torchlight behind her was terrifying to behold. Yang didn't blame the Grimm from taking a few retreating steps at the sight of her.   
  
Realizing Blake had made it and the village was safe Yang tore her eyes from her partner, returning her attention to the two Beringel. They beat the ground with their large fists in anger as they turned to face her. She aimed some blasts at both of their faces and when their eyes were closed she propelled herself forward between them. While they were looking for her in front she attacked from behind. She knew their strongest weapons were their fists so she needed to stay out of their grasp.   
  
She rushed forward landing a strong blow to the ones ankle before jumping to avoid its fist spinning on her. She used her momentum to turn and land a few punches to the back of other beasts head.   
  
She tried to push off its shoulder but misjudged the first ones speed as it swung at her. She went flying landing on her back and skidding several feet before she realized what had happened. She flipped up onto her feet, in a crouch, to stop her backwards momentum and took in her surroundings.   
  
The Beringel that hit her also hit the Grimm she'd been attacking. Apparently Grimm didn't mind friendly fire. The fallen Beringel righted itself and roared at its comrade.   
  
Giving her an idea, that Blake would probably tell her was too reckless, she sprung forward. She swung and punched the same leg of the one she injured the ankle of previously, landing a blow to the side of its knee. It howled in pain.   
  
She pushed off the ground as he swiped at her, landing on the knee of the other Grimm. She shot up and blasted a hard strike to the others chin. Its head snapped back forcefully.   
  
The first one swung at her again but its fist collided with the others as they both reached for her above their heads. Angling down she released another blast, shooting herself towards the ground. She flew by both their massive arms, twice as thick around as her body, focussed her aura around her fist and landed a punch to the first ones nose. It staggered back howling, reaching for her blindly. She danced just out of his reach taking turns blasting at each of them in turn. It angered the one enough to swing out hard knocking her and his companion to the ground once more.   
  
Dazed she tried to get the world to stop spinning and only rolled onto her side just in time to miss a crushing blow from one of their giant fists.   
  
It sobered her immediately as she crouched. One muscled beast came to stand over her. She spared a glance at the other as it was still struggling to stand. Blasting herself into the air with her left arm she was able to land another powerful blow to its face. Having nowhere to run she ended up landing underneath the beast again, encircled by its massive arms.   
  
It raised both in the air and brought them down, repeating the process several times. The first few blows struck her, even with her aura protecting her body her legs were forced to dig further into the hard dirt with each connecting blow. As it lifted its arms higher for a stronger blow Yang took her opening, she jumped sideways, the beasts fist just missing her. It tried again and she jumped a little further back as she shot a perfectly aimed blast into his face. Enraged further it kept beating the ground.   
  
Yang kept just out of his reach as he clambered to follow her. As she neared her destination she shot another blast to his face, wanting him blind to his rage.   
  
Yang knew the feeling well and because she experienced it she knew how to exploit it. She hopped once more backwards and the monsters eyes and fists shifted to follow her. This time when she jumped away the beasts arms slammed into the belly of the other Beringel where Yang had been a second before.   
  
She jumped back several feet as the other Beringel took the bait and swung at its brother. They tumbled against each other landing blows and Yang smiled.   
  
She took a deep breath and relished the breeze cooling her heated skin. The air was suddenly knocked from her lungs as she was flung sideways. She hit the ground hard with a grunt. When she looked up she realized the smaller Ursa had snuck up on her as she was celebrating her manipulation of the two larger Grimm.   
  
She glanced toward the village where Blake had taken down all the Beowolf and was working on the larger Ursa. Blake shot her an apologetic look before her glowing eyes focussed back on the claws trying to rip her apart.   
  
Knowing Ursai had shorter range with their arms Yang rushed forward before it could think of swinging and landed multiple blows to its soft belly. It swung at her and she caught its paw with her forearm. Grabbing the fur of its arm Yang pulled at the same time she lifted her other fist to punch its face. The larger animal toppled sideways, overpowered by Yang's strength.   
  
Two strong blasts to its head and the Ursa vanished, disappearing into the dust its landing stirred up.   
  
The two Beringel were pulled out of their wrestling match, realizing they had a common enemy. Yang smiled as one jumped up and down in anger, it opened its jaw wide and bellowed at her. She could see its spit shoot from its mouth and hang down it's jaw and was just glad she was far enough none of its saliva landed in her.   
  
She didn't notice the other one move but something pushed her back. It flung her back into the trees, many branches breaking before she was stopped by a solid trunk.   
  
Yang fell to her knees as she gasped for breath. Beside her was a small boulder. That thing had thrown a boulder at her!   
  
Pain seeped through every bone and muscle of her body. Her legs quivered knowing the muscles had taken a beating while she was being pulverized. Her arms ached with the efforts of every punch she landed and her head and spine were on fire from the impacts to the ground and tree behind her. Not to mention the bruise she knew would form on her belly where the boulder had hit her.   
  
Rage welled up inside her. How dare they resort to throwing things at her.   
  
The pain within her began to morph. Each nerve suddenly exploded and Yang was left feeling thousands of tingling pinpricks through her body. She knew the sensation could only be described as pain to anyone else but it drove her to stand. Soaking it up it grew her rage, localized needles of pain changed into a humming of connectivity throughout every muscle.   
  
Yang stepped forward, smiling as she moved into the clearing. The two beasts had turned their backs, thinking her defeated, changing their attention to Blake.   
  
Yang's anger rose at the thought of them trying to pommel her partner like they had with her.   
  
"Hey." She yelled across the cleaning, a burning fire enveloped her, the vibrations between her nerves flowing outwards from her body in a pleasant burning sensation "I'm not done with you yet!"   
  
She started stalking towards them, noticing Blake's relieved gaze as she took the time the Grimm were watching Yang to take large gasping breaths. Blake had taken down the Ursa Major and a whole horde of Beowolf and all Yang had to do was deal with these two. Anger swelled up knowing Blake had thought she'd have to deal with the two giants as well.   
  
Her shame didn't have a place as Yang saw red. Several blasts in quick succession had her before the Beringel in a split second. It surprised them she noticed. She pummelled at their bodies as the one had tried to do to her before. They howled and swung at her but she was too far gone in her semblance for them to be able to land a single hit.   
  
Yang saw Blake jump in, circling the two beasts, and Yang fired shots at their eyes to distract them. Blake pulled her weapons tether trapping the two against one another.   
  
Charging up her energy to the point Yang thought she'd self destruct she swung her fist forward with a yell. The blast disintegrated the two on the spot.   
  
Knowing they had succeeded Yang bent at the waist as she gasped for air. Her body going back to the annoying throbbing pain she normally felt when her semblance wasn't active.   
  
Blake was beside her in an instant checking her for major damage like she always did after a rigorous encounter.   
  
"I'm fine," she wheezed out.   
  
"That does not sound convincing." Blake helped her to stand and circled her checking for blood and broken bones.   
  
Yang winced at a few spots her black haired friend prodded.   
  
Blake tsked and wrapped one of Yang's arms around her shoulder, helping her towards the village and the Inn where Yang hoped they could get cleaned up and rest.   
  
Blake had told her multiple times she wasn't a quiet fighter and that seemed to ring true because it looked like most of the village met them at the gates. They looked up at them with wide eyed wonder and awe.   
  
As they passed the official with the snide comments earlier bowed his head and thanked them.   
  
"We're going back to the inn to rest, we'll come find you later." Blake informed him.   
  
He nodded in understanding and no one moved to stop them.   
  
A small chuckle escaped Blake and Yang turned her head to see a smirk playing on her lips.   
  
"What?" She asked amused.   
  
"With our backs to him he whispered to someone to imagine how powerful we will be as full huntresses." Yang smiled as Blake scoffed. "I think we changed his mind on what a huntsmen in training is capable of."   
  
They made their way to their room and Blake helped her undress, before going to retrieve a cloth and the bowl of fresh water.   
  
Yang watched as Blake focussed on cleaning the dirt and blood from her battered body. Watched as she made disapproving noises at each bruise that was made evident with the removal of mud caked to her skin.   
  
"Don't think I didn't see you put yourself foolishly between those." Blake tsked. "Things." She finished.   
  
"They're called Beringels."   
  
Yang jumped as Blake roughly scraped at a rash on her skin, procured by being dragged along the dirt.   
  
"I know what they're called, Yang." She harrumphed. Wringing the cloth out in the water and returning it to Yangs skin, more gently this time. "Sorry."   
  
"It's okay."   
  
Blake finished cleaning her up in silence, telling her to get into bed to rest.   
  
"Sorry I'm being selfish," Yang whispered as Blake only started to get undressed and cleaned up herself. "Are you hurt anywhere? I didn't think to ask." Yang grit her teeth. "I'm a horrible partner, come here."   
  
Blake looked over her shoulder at Yang as she pulled her top from her body, leaving her only in her bra.   
  
"No, you're not." She answered, going back to shedding her boots and pants. "And I'm fine."   
  
"Come here," Yang said again. When Blake again looked over her shoulder at her, Yang knew she was hiding something. "Now." She demanded.   
  
Blake sighed, giving in she turned to face Yang. Yang's eyes widened as she saw the gash along Blake's ribs.   
  
"What were you doing worrying about all my scratches when you had that thing this whole time?" She asked trying to untangle her legs from the blankets to get up.   
  
"It's not as deep as it looks and I knew you'd make a big deal out of it."   
  
Yang gave her a pointed look as she sat up on the edge of the bed. Blake relented and did what she was told and made her way towards yang.   
  
As she neared, Yang reached out and gently touched the inflamed, angry skin surrounding the wound. She knew how it felt. Yang was angry too.   
  
"See, not so bad." Blake tried to back away but was stopped by Yang's hand suddenly on her hip preventing her from escaping. Yang pulled at Blake's hip, urging her forward. Blake followed and stepped forward until her thighs were leaning against the mattress between Yang's spread legs.   
  
Yang wordlessly reached and grabbed the damp cloth from Blake's closed fist and went to work. She gently cleaned the area, ghosting her fingers gently over the damaged skin to not cause Blake more pain. As she did she noticed that Blake was correct. And that although the damage wasn't as bad as it had initially looked it was definitely worse than any of her own injuries that Blake had been fretting over.   
  
When she was finished cleaning the wound, she reached over to grab their bag from the floor. Blake made to retreat and Yang resumed her grip on her partner's hip stopping her.   
  
Yang lifted the pack to her lap and pulled out the kit with bandages in it. She sprayed disinfectant on the wound and gently blew on it when Blake hissed and tensed at the sting it caused. Blake finally relaxed into her ministrations as Yang stuck the bandage down with tape to Blake's skin.   
  
Blake didn't move as Yang ghosted her fingers along her skin looking for more damage she might have hidden.   
  
"You sure that's the only one?" Yang asked.   
  
"Yeah," Blake's throaty reply caught Yang's attention as she looked up to her partner's face.   
  
Blakes eyes were closed as her head was dipped slightly forwards. Yang noticed one sharp canine was holding her bottom lip captive and only just now noticed how Blake's nails were digging into her own broad shoulders and she tried to steady herself.   
  
"Sorry," Yang blurted pushing on Blake's hip signalling her to step back.   
  
Blake fought against her at first, digging her nails in deeper to Yang's flesh, before she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.   
  
Yang laughed. "Are you that tired you were going to fall asleep standing up?"   
  
Blake shook her head and her eyes cleared from fog as she looked down to Yang.   
  
"No," she replied, stepping back. "Sorry."   
  
Yang smiled at her, noticing how her ears flattened sideways. "No need to be embarrassed. Just come to bed." She patted the space beside her on the bed. "We'll check that in the morning," she motioned to the bandage. "But I think you were right. With some rest I think your aura will have it mostly healed in a few hours."   
  
Blake nodded making her way to the water bowl and splashing her face before she made her way around the bed and slipped in beside Yang.   
  
"Get some rest." Yang said turning on her side to face her dark haired friend.   
  
"You too," Blake responded, turning her body to face yang before closing her eyes.   
  
The room was very bright when Yang opened her eyes. She breathed in deeply for a few moments, remembering where she was, before looking to the empty space beside her. She sat up and scanned the room. Blake spun around from the middle of the room, having just slipped her foot into her last boot.   
  
"Have a good sleep?" She asked with a smirk.   
  
"How long have you been up?" Yang asked, falling back onto the pillow.   
  
"Long enough to be dressed and realize I'm starving."   
  
Yang hummed and knew she was probably more hungry than Blake but was still fighting off sleep. she did tend to need more sustenance than any of her team mates after a fight. And even more when she ended up activating her semblance. Remembering something important about the night before had Yang sitting back up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.   
  
"Come here."   
  
Blake didn't fight the command this time but did roll her eyes and scoff at her.   
  
When she was close enough Yang reached up and lifted Blake's shirt. The bandage had been removed and all that was remaining of the wound was a pink hue of where it once had been red and angry.   
  
"Looks good," Yang nodded. Running her thumb gently over the discolouration. The new skin felt smoother than the undamaged flesh it held together.   
  
"Yeah it should fade to not even be noticeable by tomorrow." Yang nodded again. "Now get up so we can eat!"   
  
Yang's stomach chose that moment to growl and she ducked her head And removed her hand from beneath Blake's shirt sheepishly as Blake's laughter filled the room.   
  
They had a pleasant meal where Blake continued to ignore the advances of the young man behind the bar. Yang shot him a sympathetic look, as he looked so saddened to be so blatantly shot down without a chance.   
  
As they left in search of the officials to take their leave they were met with cheers from the other villagers. Blake thanked them with grace but refused the gifts they tried to hand her. She shot Yang a look that nearly caused her to fall over her own feet when she accepted a tart from the baker and shoved it in her mouth.   
  
"What?" She mumbled around a mouth full of pastry.   
  
Blake just shook her head and continued on.   
  
The officials met them out front of the village hall, hearing the commotion as they neared.   
  
They took turns thanking them and shaking their hands but when Blake mentioned they were needing to head out to reach their ship before it departed for the night a chorus of disappointed voices rose up.   
  
Blake and Yang looked to the villagers in surprise.   
  
"We had planned, and hoped you would stay one more night and join us for a small feast." A nice elderly lady stepped forward. She was instantly introduced as one of the officials wife.   
  
"Oh, what's the feast for?" Yang asked   
  
The grey haired lady chuckled. "Well for you two of course."   
  
"Oh," Yang scratched at the back of her neck uncomfortably. "That's not necessary." She finished, already feeling awkward about accepting a tart, she was sure accepting a feast for just doing her job was more than a little inappropriate.   
  
"Of course it's not necessary," the lady continued. "But the villagers want to say thank you."   
  
"The money sent is more than enough of a thank you for the academy." Blake pointed out and Yang nodded in agreement.   
  
"Yes, well" the lady's husband spoke up. He was a short, wide little fellow but had a contagious smile. "That's to pay for them sending and training you I suppose, but these fine people-" he gestured to the crowd surrounding them. "-want to personally thank you, not the academy, for what you've done."   
  
"We really must be getting back." Blake pressed.   
  
"What's one more night?" Blake spun to face her. Yang smiled, not backing down from her warning glare. "I'd really enjoy a night of just letting loose. Besides," she shrugged. "The mission was supposed to take three days. It's barely been two. We have time."   
  
"What about your wager." Blake reminded her.   
  
"So," Yang waved her off. "It'll be cleaning up after Ruby, you and I both know it, and we already do that as it is." She could see Blake still wasn't convinced. "And if you'll agree to stay and we do lose, I'll do all the cleaning myself."   
  
Not being able to argue with that logic, Blake nodded.   
  
The villagers cheered and rushed them back to the inn telling them to get some more rest and they'd come get them in a few hours to start the feast.   
  
The food was delicious and Blake and Yang definitely ate their fill. The drinks weren't half bad either. Usually they avoided drinking as Ruby was younger and she didn't particularly like to see her older sister drink due to the precarious nature of their uncles affinity for the substance.   
  
But Blake didn't seem to share Ruby's distrust of the drinks Yang was throwing back. Blake was making a show of keeping up fairly well considering Yang's metabolism burned through the alcohol faster than most.   
  
Yang watched as Blake became the social butterfly of the party. Well, as social as she'd ever seen her faunus friend. Children got the courage to come talk to her and ended up sitting in her lap or crawling up her back to try to pet her kitty ears. She laughed and humoured them but Yang kept shooing them away when they got too handsy.   
  
Blake always shot her a soft grateful look when she did, which Yang just waved off.   
  
She and Blake took turns telling stories of other missions and Grimm they had taken down and caught the attention of not only the children. They were a rapt audience as Blake and Yang stood on wobbly legs to reenact a few fight scenes. Their audience jumped and awed and gasped in all the right places.   
  
As the night wore on and the more drinks were consumed Yang began to notice Blake fading. She started leaning more heavily on her shoulder as they sat around the fire. Yang asked one of the young men for a glass of water and when he returned with it she nudged her partner awake.   
  
"Here," she said offering the cup.   
  
Blake smiled and took the glass, taking a sip. Her nose turned up and ears pinned back as she realized it wasn't the flavourful concoction she'd been drinking most of the night.   
  
"You need it or you'll regret it in the morning." Yang took the mug from her and drank some of its contents. "See I'm drinking it too."   
  
Giving in Blake emptied the cup in a few gulps before leaning on Yang's shoulder once more.   
  
Yang made their apologies as she helped lift Blake to her feet. The villagers understood their reasons for cutting out early. They had just been up the night before battling hordes of grimm after all.   
  
The inn seemed further away than Yang remembered and she figured it had more to do with a stumbling Blake she had to keep lifting off the road than the amount of drinks she'd actually had.   
  
Yang waved and smiled at Greg, behind the bar, as she struggled to get Blake up the stairs to their room.   
  
Once the door closed behind them Blake seemed to realize how exhausted she truly was, because she tried to pull out of Yang's arms to make it to the bed.   
  
"No, no, no," Yang said, grabbing on tighter. "You cannot sleep with all this on."   
  
Blake pouted and the way her ears had been hanging low all night caused Yang to chuckle. Her partner was cute when drunk.   
  
"I promise bed as soon as you help me get you undressed."   
  
The smile Blake gave her Yang could only describe as predatory. She'd never seen the look on the dark haired girl's face before. It surprised her but then Blake swayed and almost fell and they lost eye contact. The look disappeared instantly and was replaced with surprise. Yang stepped forward to steady her. She unstrapped Blake's weapon from her back and undid the buttons keeping her coat closed. Pushing the coat off her shoulders, Yang's hands reached for Blake's hips to stop her from falling as she struggled to get the garment off.   
  
Next she placed Blake's hands on her shoulders and was thankful she got the clue. Blake gripped the fabric where her hands rested and Yang reached to unbuckle Blake's belt. Once freed she bent down to help Blake step out of her boots and pant legs. Blake kept both hands on Yang's shoulders to steady herself.   
  
She lead Blake to bed and tucked the blankets around her snuggly before she stood to get herself ready for bed.   
  
She undressed quickly, feeling the chilled night air on her skin. She walked to the fire on the far wall and placed another log on it. Yang ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the worst knots as she made her way back to the bed her and Blake were sharing.   
  
Blake had flipped over onto her stomach as per usual and Yang smiled. She was definitely asleep. Wanting to join her in slumber Yang slipped into bed, tugging the blankets up to her chin. The chill of the air was chased away by the combined heat of their bodies.   
  
Being naturally the warmer of the two Yang wasn't surprised when she felt Blake shuffle closer. When one of Blake's hands touched her arm she was surprised by just how cold she was.   
  
Yang closed the distance between them, so Blake's body could more readily take what warmth it needed. She heard Blake sigh in her sleep, and letting out a yawn, Yang sunk deeper into the mattress ready for slumber herself.   
  
She dozed for what felt like only a few minutes when she noticed her partner moving beside her. She was about to tell her to just go back to sleep when she felt an arm being draped over her midriff. Yang froze, she figured Blake was just cold as she curled tighter against Yang's warmth.   
  
Yang wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulders, tugging her closer. If she wasn't going to be still until she was warm, might as well get the whole slowly taking over the personal space thing over with.   
  
Blake buried her face in the space below Yang's chin and tightened her arms around her. Yang wasn't sure when it happened but Blake's leg was definitely draped over and wrapped around hers.   
  
Yang felt bad at getting angry as Blake's body was cool to the touch. Yang took a deep breath before relaxing, squeezing Blake to her once more. Blake snuggled in even closer and the rhythmic puffs of air exhaling out of her lulled Yang back to sleep.   
  
When she next woke it was still dark but the embers burning in the fireplace told her it had been at least a couple hours since they'd fallen asleep. Yang listened carefully, wondering what had woken her. She didn't hear any distressing sounds and was about to close her eyes once more, giving up her search, when she felt Blake move.   
  
It was barely discernible, more like a twitch than anything. She looked to her partner's face. It was obscured mostly buried in her own neck but it didn't appear to be in any pain indicating a nightmare. Yang tightened her hold on Blake's body, dragging her fingers in lazy circles on Blake's lower back, hoping to soothe her into a less fretful sleep.   
  
She felt Blake move again, more firmly against her side. Yang was confused, there was no way she could still be cold. Yang's hand, not trapped under her partner's body, came up to touch Blake's arm under the blanket they were sharing. She was warm to the touch.   
  
Yang stared up at the ceiling as Blake twitched again, wondering if she should wake her. She felt guilty with the thought even crossing her mind. Blake had been exhausted and probably looking forward to a full night and day of sleep when back at Beacon, but she'd agreed to stay up late into the night to appease Yang. It didn't feel right to wake her just because she was squirming a little and keeping her up. She'd soon settle down, Yang was sure if it, and then she'd be able to get more sleep without disturbing her partner's needed rest.   
  
Blake's moving soon increased instead of fading. Yang tried to look at her partner's face but as she moved Blake did too. Blake's nose came to rest at the soft spot behind her jaw, right below her ear and Blake's lips at the pulse of her neck. The puffs of air Blake exhaled sent a small shiver through Yang.   
  
As Blake's fingers twitched where they rested, on the ribs below Yang's right breast, realization took hold.   
  
Blake's movements were much too rhythmic to be considered anything else.   
  
"Blake?" Yang whispered, it came out much quieter than she'd intended.   
  
Blake's ear twitched at Yang's temple but otherwise Blake remained the same. Blake's leg, snaked around her own, tightened. Her body rose as Blake took a deep breath before she let it out, quivering against Yang's already racing pulse.   
  
Blake's hips kept moving, rocking into Yang's thigh, and Yang was frozen. She didn't know what to do. Should she wake Blake now that Yang knew what Blake's movements meant? Would she be embarrassed when she woke? Would Yang be able to hide it from her? Could she possibly play this off in a way that wouldn't cause Blake to retreat behind the walls Yang had worked so hard breaking through?   
  
"Blake," she tried again, and though her voice was louder than before she was more ashamed than ever. She'd practically moaned her partner's name. Blake's ear twitched violently at her temple once more and her fingers pressed more firmly into Yang's ribs.   
  
Yang tensed at her own reactions, her racing pulse, the way she called Blake's name, and the heat threatening to engulf her coming from her core.   
  
She was turned on by her partner.   
  
She hadn't meant to, but as she involuntarily tensed her arm wrapped more firmly around the writhing faunus, her hand coming to rest on Blake's lower back near her moving hips.   
  
Blake let out a sharp breath as Yang's movements pressed her more firmly into Yang's thigh. there was a split second where Blake froze and Yang was sure she would wake, but she didn't and soon Blake was moving her hips once more.   
  
Yang's fingers on Blake's hips twitched. Clenching her jaw Yang knew she had to get control. She had to stop this. But she was so aware of how everything about Blake turned her on now. Even the sweet smell of her hair and skin, so close to her, was clouding her mind. Yang tilted her head back further into her pillow to get away from it, to clear her mind, but the movement ended up with Blake's soft lips ghosting a small trail along Yang's jawline.   
  
And as much as Yang wanted to stop this, knowing how wrong it was to let it get any further, she wanted even more to feel Blake's lips move across her skin again. She wanted to feel Blake's lips latch onto her pulse more firmly. But more than anything Yang wanted to know what Blake's lips tasted like.   
  
Letting out a ragged breath, Yang tightened her grip on Blake's hips, pressing them firmly into her again. She felt ashamed at her lack of self control, but told herself if she couldn't find the strength to stop Blake, maybe this would end it quicker.   
  
Yang's wrist moved with her partner's hips, her fingers digging deeper into Blake's flesh, Yang briefly worried it might leave marks. The thought switched from worry to something more in her mind as she pictured any mark left in Blake's skin due to her, and Yang was surprised the thought of leaving marks on Blake turned her on more. Her stomach tensed pleasantly and her core burned at the thought.   
  
Blake's fingers tightened on her ribs, bunching the fabric of her shirt and Yang turned her head, listening intensely at noises forming at the back of Blake's throat.   
  
It was all too much and yet, Yang wanted more.   
  
She had enough self control to not flip Blake onto her back to see the way her midnight hair looked splayed out on the white pillows beneath her. She had enough self control not to ravage Blake like her body wanted.   
  
But even as the thoughts formed Yang knew she was lying to herself. She wasn't withholding those actions out of respect for Blake, she was doing it because if Blake woke up and pushed her away this would all have to stop. And Yang didn't want this to stop.   
  
She didn't know when her completely platonic feelings for Blake had changed, whether she was just frustrated with the amount of time since she'd felt this way about anyone. She'd never thought of Blake in this light before. Sure Yang knew she was beautiful and had seen her turn many heads but the aching need she had to touch, kiss and taste Blake was all new. And it was all too much for her to process in the haze of half sleep and hormones.   
  
So she held her, guided her as she moved against her thigh until Blake tensed. Yang pulled back, not being able to stop her curiosity, even if it meant waking Blake with her sudden movement. She watched as Blake's slightly furrowed brow relaxed, watched at the corners of her mouth lifted into a soft lazy smile, felt her quiver and she let out her held breath and relax more fully against Yang's body.   
  
Yang's heart beat rapidly as Blake cuddled up to her, resuming her sleeping position. And her heart was still hammering long after Blake had been still and passed deep into her dreams.   
  
She was still so acutely aware of Blake's body, of Blake's smell, that Yang could only describe as intoxicating. She felt every breath on her neck, every movement of Blake's soft hair tickling her arm, every inhale that brought Blake's breasts to press slightly more firm into her side.   
  
Yang waited for the relief of it being over. For the feeling that although she felt bad she was able to put it behind her. The consolation that Blake would never know what happened. Blake would never have to be embarrassed or withdraw into herself like she'd been when they'd first met.   
  
But none of that happened. Yang was horrified the longer she lay awake that the realization was she wasn't relieved it was over. She was disappointed. She was wanting something. And it wasn't just the fact she had been turned on and not gotten release. It was something else.   
  
She fought her body's reaction and her minds rationalizations long into the night before she found herself falling deeper into the softness surrounding her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

  
  
Blake was pulled from her slumber against her will. She searched for the warmth that was once beneath her but it had dissolved just as quickly as the memory of the pleasant dream she'd been having. She buried herself into the sheets trying to trap the residual heat left behind but it dissipated quickly now that it's flame had vanished.   
  
Opening her eyes she saw Yang stretching beside the bed. Blake laid still as she watched her perform her morning routine. She combed through her golden tresses with ease before pulling the wild mane up into a confined ponytail. She took the time to make sure there were no escaped hairs before searching the floor for her clothes.   
  
Blake remembered bits and pieces of the night before and her stumbling in a drunken stupor came sharply to mind. No wonder the room was littered with her and Yang's clothes. It had probably been difficult for Yang to get her to bed with little help from herself.   
  
Blake turned onto her back and stretched, her aching muscles protesting with a sharp throb. It caught Yang's attention and when she turned her way Blake smiled.   
  
"Sorry," she quietly offered. Yang's appeared surprised, eyes going wide, before she reached down for her discarded boots. "For last night." Blake didn't need her faunus eyesight to see Yang's face flushed a shade of crimson that would put Ruby's cape to shame.   
  
"What do you mean?" Yang replied tugging her boots on, covering a pair of perfectly sculpted calves, before raising to secure her buckle around her hips.   
  
Blake's eyes lingered on the contrast of supple curves and rock hard muscle that made up Yang's body.   
  
"Me being all over you last night." Blake stated, sitting up in bed she brought her legs up, arms encircling them as she rested her temple on her knees.   
  
With half lidded eyes that were more inconspicuous for staring she took in Yang's profile once more. She watched the way Yang's body moved as she adjusted her clothing to rest against her skin. The bewildered look Yang shot her made her chuckle. Did Yang drink so much she didn't remember the night before? "You basically having to carry me back here." Blake supplied.   
  
"Oh," Yang expelled a held breath, lips curling up into a smile. "Right. No big deal. I didn't mind."   
  
Blake nodded before reluctantly leaving the lingering warmth of the bed to collect her own things. She dressed as Yang took the time to clean and reload her weapons. The clicking and whirring if Ember Celica's gears being manipulated with expert fingers the only sound filling the room.   
  
"How do you think Weiss and your sister made out?" She asked trying to start a conversation now that she was fully awake.   
  
"Dunno," Blake turned to Yang as she armed and disarmed Ember Celica, testing them. She made a small adjustment to both while they were expanded to shield her forearms. After returning them to their resting form Yang nodded approving of the results before meeting her gaze. "Probably already back at Beacon celebrating their win." Yang frowned. "Ruby's probably messing the dorm up on purpose for us when we return."   
  
"Do you regret it?" Blake asked, sensing something akin to remorse in her partner.   
  
Yang took an eternity thinking it over, putting more weight on the simple query than Blake thought it was worth.   
  
"No, I don't." Yang lifted her shoulders. "Plus you looked like you had fun telling all the children your stories last night." Yang smirked, her voice taking on a teasing lilt. "You even let a little girl pet your ears, on purpose!" She exclaimed.   
  
Blake chuckled, rolling her eyes at her dramatic friend. "Oh, you're just jealous you never got to pet them," she shot back, happy with the easy way they could banter.   
  
Blake turned to slip her arms through the sleeves of her white coat. She smoothed the fabric down before moving on to adjust the straps of her weapon.   
  
"And what if I was?"   
  
"What?" Blake's ears twitched sure she'd misheard.   
  
"What if I was jealous?"   
  
Blake spun to face her. Yang was wringing her fingers in front of her like a child waiting to be reprimanded for stealing cookies. She looked to regret phrasing it as a question, but when Yang's amethyst eyes met hers there was determination hidden in their apprehensive depths.   
  
Lowering her head while keeping eye contact Blake slowly closed the distance between them.   
  
"If you want." She offered coming to stop only when the heat of Yang's skin could be felt in hers. Yang's fingers noticeably jerked at her side.   
  
"I-I'm" Yang cleared her throat. "I'm not going to pet them because you're letting me out of pity." She declared. She twisted away suddenly, making her way around the bed to grab their bag. She stuffed the bandages and disinfectant back in it from their discarded spot on the nightstand before returning to opened the door, motioning for Blake to exit first.   
  
"But..." Blake drawled after Yang's discomfort became apparent. She shuffled her weight from one side to the other, hips swaying as she did so, looking anywhere but Blake's direction. "You do want to touch them?"   
  
Yang's cheeks burned brightly as she opened her mouth, gaping like a fish.   
  
"Well," Yang sighed, defeated. "They are cute and look really soft."   
  
Blake laughed and nudged Yang on her way through the door.   
  
"Maybe another time then."   
  
After taking some food and filling their water canteen the two said farewell to the villagers. They only waited until they were around the bend, trees shielding them from view, before taking off at a brisk jog.   
  
The air was cool, even for midday, which had them requiring less pit stops than the heat from the previous day had forced them to take. The trees shaded the path, keeping the sun from blinding them and the path was softened by the dampness left over from the night so they found they were able to make better time.   
  
The trip to the ships port was less eventful than their way in. For the most part they stuck to the well worn path, running side by side, but every so often Blake would pick up on a noise or a scent across the foliage barrier and would disappear into the forest's depths.   
  
She would jump silently from branch to branch stalking her prey. She always hesitated before leaping and taking them down, amazed that her senses outperformed theirs. They always disappeared with a look of surprise in their flaming eyes.   
  
She noticed Yang was more withdrawn than usual. She was overly focused on the path ahead of them and was strangely silent about asking her the type of Grimm she was running into the forest to dispatch. Blake finally just chalked it up to her being embarrassed about the whole ear thing that morning.   
  
She really had thought Yang would take her up on her offer, but she didn't know if she should be disappointed or relieved at her refusal. On the one hand, having Yang's hands on her in such an intimate gesture caused a giddy happiness to overtake her, like she had felt as a kid opening presents on her birthday; but on the other, she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep control once Yang's hands were on her, even if it was such an innocent touch from Yang's perspective.   
  
She decided to let it go and remembered Yang's promise of a day sleeping in her bed when they returned. Blake surprised herself when she'd woken fully rested that morning. She'd not received half as much sleep and she knew her body typically needed. She couldn't help but attribute it to sharing a bed with Yang. She might, however, still need a nap after their run back to port and she wasn't opposed to playing up her exhaustion a little more to get time curled up in Yang’s bed.   
  
They were soon standing on Beacon grounds and just as Yang predicted the room they walked into was not in the same shape as they'd left it. Ruby's clothes were scattered as if a hurricane had blown through the space. Weiss looked up at them apologetically while Ruby vibrated from her bunk above the heiress. She let out a whistle pitched squeal as Yang's shoulders deflated.   
  
Blake stepped passed her partner, frozen in horror at the mess she was now responsible for. She saw Ruby and Weiss were both cleaned up from their travels, Weiss' hair glimmered in the light of coming in from the window and even Ruby's usually crumb splattered face was free of dirt. Blake grabbed a pair of her pyjamas and silently stalked her way to the bathroom grateful that at least losing the shower bet wouldn't affect her until the next day.   
  
When she stepped out of the shower she patted herself dry with a clean towel. She wrung the water from her hair and brushed her teeth as the residual moisture evaporated off her skin. Turning to slip into her shirt and sleep shorts she noticed her other clothes were gone. She stepped out of the bathroom and shivered as the cool air whisked in around her.   
  
"Yang," she called, as she made her way to the nightstand her and Yang shared, picking up her brush. Yang peeked her head from around the bedpost, eyebrow raised in question. "Do you know where my clothes went?"   
  
"Oh, yeah. I took them to be washed." She commented offhandedly.   
  
"Oh,"   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Yang questioned, picking up on her wary tone.   
  
"No," Blake played it off "I just thought maybe it was another one of Ruby's pranks." But in all honesty she was surprised Yang had been that close to her completely naked and she hadn't even known.   
  
Yang laughed as she tossed more of Ruby's clothes in the laundry basket she was carrying.   
  
"Do you want some help?" Blake asked as she pulled the brush gently through hair.   
  
Yang spun around, looking for more discarded clothes. "Nope, a deal's a deal." She stated, growling as she reached up to pull a few articles of Ruby's wardrobe from Yang's own bed.   
  
"I don't mind," Blake looked to Weiss for help but both the bunks across the room were empty. "Where did they go?"   
  
Yang shook her head and rolled her eyes but a smile was playing at her lips so Blake knew she wasn't really upset.   
  
"Do you forget everything once you’re drunk?" Yang chuckled. She pointedly looked to the bunk above Blake.   
  
"Oh," Blake blushed. "It's not that I forgot, I just thought we are both tired so I could help clean and we could both go to bed together."   
  
Amethyst orbs shot up to meet hers as the sock Yang had been picking up slipped from her fingers. Blake replayed the words back in her head before ducking her head letting her damp hair fall forward to block her from Yang's probing eyes.   
  
"I meant," Blake stammered, ears pinned embarrassingly to her scalp, "that if I helped you could get some rest too, in your own bed."   
  
"I'm not tired yet," Yang said softly. "You get some rest."   
  
Blake nodded her head and jumped gracefully up to Yang's mattress above hers. She shuffled under the covers facing the wall, not wanting her to notice how flushed or excited her face had become at the thought of sharing a bed with her again.   
  
It had felt so nice being able to curl up against Yang the last two nights. The change of the first few nights coming back to school and being separate again always felt overly palpable to Blake.   
  
Even though she wasn't particularly tired, with the sweet citrus scent that was all Yang surrounding her and the feel of Yang's presence as she shuffled around the dorm soon lulled Blake into restful sleep.   
  
Losing the bet wasn't that bad it turned out. Weiss did little to add to the mess, only possibly leaving an unwashed coffee mug on her nightstand occasionally; and that was only after Ruby pleaded with her to let go and really explore her messy side. Yang had kept her word, doing all the cleaning, refusing to let Blake help in the least. But Blake found herself sneaking in some tidying to help behind her partner's back.   
  
Today she'd been reading on her bed as Yang, again, picked Ruby's laundry up from all corners of the room. The younger girl was not making it easy for her sister that was for sure. Blake caught Yang's eye unexpectedly over the top of her book as she bent to retrieve something sticking out from under their bunk.   
  
Blake didn't bother offering to help as the past few weeks had taught her it was futile. She didn't want to argue with Yang over it anymore, but of course Yang saw it in her eyes.   
  
"It's only another week."   
  
Blake scoffed before turning back to her book. As soon as Yang left to start the laundry, however, Blake shot up and ran to collect the dirty dishes. She found three plates around Ruby's bed, sitting in various corners of her blanket fort. Blake knew she'd done it purposefully to test her sister's resolve. Blake quickly washed them all then opted to towel dry them instead of letting them air dry in the rack. She reasoned Yang was more likely to notice a full rack of clean dishes than an empty room of no dirty ones.   
  
As she was placing the last mug in the cupboard she heard the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat behind her.   
  
She turned around slowly to meet her partner's angry stare.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked evenly, eyes flashing around the room at the now vanished dirty dishes.   
  
"Nothing," Blake whispered as she took a step back from the sink.   
  
"Right," Yang took a step forward. "Than why do you look so guilty?"   
  
"I don't." Blake tried to defend, noticing Yang looked to the top of her head. She cursed under her breath and forced her ears straight though she knew they must have looked rigid and not anywhere near their normal relaxed state. "I have to start wearing my bow again in here." She huffed in defeat.   
  
"You better not."   
  
The anger in Yang's voice surprised her and she looked up to meet Yang's eye. Though they weren't Yang's trademark red, her lilac orbs burned Blake just as strongly.   
  
They stared for what seemed like an eternity, Blake waiting for Yang to elaborate.   
  
The dorm room door burst open making them both jump.   
  
"I can't believe you forgot to hand in our performance reports." Weiss' voice was high, in her reprimanding tone.   
  
"I didn't forget," Ruby supplied, opening her mouth to explain but Weiss cut her off.   
  
"So you didn't hand it in on purpose?"   
  
Ruby's shoulders slumped as she grabbed the binder resting on her mattress. She pulled a sheet from between its covers and turned to walk back out the door, Weiss on her tail. "Fine, I forgot." She said before closing the door behind them.   
  
She and Yang were alone once more.   
  
When she returned her eyes to her partner she noticed Yang wasn't meeting her gaze. Blake made a move to walk passed her, hoping if she returned to reading her book quietly Yang's anger would diminish. But Yang's arm shot out to block her path as she tried to pass.   
  
Blake stopped and traced the small hairs covering Yang's forearm with her eyes, waiting for the other to speak.   
  
"Please," Yang pleaded softly still looking to the ground. "I know you are you whether you have ears on top of your head or not, or gold eyes that can see in the dark or normal boring ones like any human," Yang lifted her head to look to the top of Blake's head. Her ears twitched being scrutinized. She met Yang's eye once more; the burning was still there but they looked at her with such a softness Blake was having trouble focussing.   
  
"But," she said with a small smile. "The time you've not worn your bow in the dorm or when we are out on a mission I've become accustomed to them. They are just as apart of you as my own arm is apart of me."   
  
Yang took a deep breath and released it as she dropped her arm, signalling Blake was free to go. Not knowing what else she was supposed to do or how she was supposed to react she took a step forward. As she was slipping down into her own mattress she heard Yang's quiet confession.   
  
"I don't want you to hide any part of you from me."   
  
Blake wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it or not so she didn't mention it. A few hours later, once Yang had scrubbed the apartment and Blake had finished her book, the tension seemed to have almost disappeared.   
  
Yang held her hand out to Blake. She slipped her fingers between her partner's and was tugged to her feet.   
  
"Let's go get something to eat. I'm in the mood for ice cream. How about you?"   
  
Blake hummed her approval and both walked towards the courtyard where vendors frequented on weekends, eager to take the students spending money.   
  
ooooo   
  
Classes and missions had been pretty easy the next several weeks. They'd had two team missions the next month and although they were working together, that didn't mean the siblings couldn't find something to compete at.   
  
Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes as the sister's shouted numbers back and forth at each other. Fighting over who was the winner.   
  
Even now, a week after returning from the last mission Yang and Ruby were still fighting about it.   
  
"You did not win," Ruby slammed her fist to the mattress beneath her. "I took down more Grimm than you."   
  
"By two, that hardly matters considering most of yours were puny Beowolf and I was taking on all the Ursa and a few larger ones." Yang argued.   
  
"It's not my fault you were going after the tougher ones," Ruby reasoned. "If you'd went after more Beowolf your counts would have been higher. It's about strategy."   
  
"We have to set up a point system right now." Yang demanded pulling out a notebook from under her pillow.   
  
Blake looked up at her in disbelief before turning to Weiss on the lower bunk across the room. Weiss shrugged, crossing her legs and buried her nose back in the magazine she was flipping through.   
  
"Beowolves are one point, we can give Alphas one and a half," Yang jotted it down on the pad. "And Ursai are worth two points."   
  
"You're just going to skew the results in your favour." Ruby threw a pillow across the room but it fell short of its intended target, hitting Blake on the shoulder instead. "Eep" Ruby ducked under her covers, hiding from Blake's eyes.   
  
"Are you injured?" Yang joked as her cheeky grin appeared above her.   
  
"Oh, yes." Blake rolled her eyes. "My aura’s been depleted by a single pillow."   
  
"So," came Ruby's tentative voice, "I'm not going to get attacked?"   
  
Sighing, Blake stood and stretched.   
  
"No, you're safe for now." Blake responded as Ruby's head emerged from her blanket fort.   
  
"Where are you going?" Yang asked as she neared the door.   
  
"Library," she lifted the book in her hand. "I'm finished with this one."   
  
"Really," came Yang's surprised voice. "You're not going to read it again?"   
  
Blake turned and gave Yang a questioning look. "Why would I?"   
  
Yang shrugged. "You've been so enthralled in it and it's not unlike you to read a book more than once."   
  
"Oh, no. It was a good book but I'd like to go take something else out from the same author." Blake waved to the room over her shoulder as she opened the door.   
  
"Can I borrow it then?"   
  
Blake wasn't the only one that turned to look at Yang in disbelief.   
  
"Since when do you read?" Weiss directed at her.   
  
Yang's head snapped to the blue eyed girl. "I read!"   
  
"Not very often," her sister voiced taking her partner's side.   
  
"I read to you all the time when you were a kid!" Yang defended.   
  
"Only when I begged you to." Ruby mumbled sensing Yang was being overly defensive on the subject.   
  
"Whatever," Yang flipped onto her back bringing her scroll up to her face and busied herself with something she was looking up.   
  
Blake looked to both Weiss and Ruby. They both shrugged and gave her confusing looks which she waved off. She made her way to the side of her and Yang's bunk. Yang didn't acknowledge she noticed her approach.   
  
Blake took in Yang's profile. Her brow was still stubbornly furrowed from trying to defend her actions but her cheeks were painted with a warm hue of embarrassment.   
  
Not knowing why Yang suddenly had an interest in novels she reached up, laying the book on the bed beside her before turning to make her way to the Library.   
  
She'd lost track of time, like she did most days when she was surrounded by so many different worlds. It was dark by the time she'd looked up from the book that had captured her attention. She stood from her window seat she'd claimed earlier in the evening. Straightening and reaching her arms above her head she felt the familiar pressure release as a few bones cracked back into their proper place.   
  
As expected, she heard Ruby's soft snores as she entered their shared room. She looked to the bunk below their leader to make sure Weiss was still asleep. She was by far the lightest sleeper besides herself. Seeing as she hadn't disturbed anyone she made her way to her own bunk. She reached up and removed the bow covering her ears. They twitched sporadically in their freedom as the soft fabric slipped away, and Blake sighed.   
  
She threw the book she'd brought with her onto her mattress and was about to crawl in after it when she felt gentle fingers brush the top of her head.   
  
She froze, ears flicking to the top bunk where she assumed Yang was fast asleep. A shaking finger traced the edge of her one ear, up one side to the tip and down the other. They stopped at its base, pressing firmly, but gently into her scalp. One of Yang's nails accidentally scratched harder as she dragged her fingers along getting caught in her hair.   
  
Blake gasped and the hand started retreating.   
  
"Sor-" Blake thrust her head into Yang's retreating hand, leaning her forehead on the mattress Yang was resting on.   
  
Yang took the hint, and resumed her exploration. The way she rubbed at the base of each of Blake's fuzzy ears reminded her of one of the few times Yang had given her a shoulder massage. But she was much more gentle handling her ears and Blake was thankful.   
  
Blake groaned as Yang's nails dragged up the back of one of her ears. She would have been embarrassed had Yang not done it again.   
  
"You should stop wearing the bow if it bothers them so much." Yang whispered.   
  
Blake lifted her chin to rest on the mattress so she could look at her partner. She looked drowsy, like she'd just woken from a good dream. The book she'd borrowed lay open on her belly and Blake noticed she'd made it a good way in before she'd succumbed to sleep.   
  
"It doesn't bother them really, just feels good to take it off sometimes." She groaned again as Yang's nail twitched in the perfect spot; she leaned into her hand harder. "Sorry to wake you," she breathed.   
  
"Don't be, I'd only been dozing anyway."   
  
Yang's hand slipped from her ears to brush through her hair, stopping to rest at the back of her neck.   
  
The look in Yang's eyes were unfamiliar but knowing she was tired and she seemed to have had her fill of touching her ears Blake smiled and retreated to her own bed.   
  
"Good night," she whispered and heard Yang return the sentiment a moment later.   
  


Ooooo

  
The next morning Yang opened her eyes long before her alarm was meant to wake her. She couldn't get Blake out of her mind. Which, when she thought about it, wasn't new. It had been nearly two months since their mission without Weiss and Ruby and ever since Yang was at war with herself.   
  
No, she was at war with her hormones.   
  
She couldn't even keep up a conversation with her sister without thinking of her black haired partner. In their sparring matches Blake had gotten the better of her more than she should have because of Yang's distracted stares. But as she thought about it, who could blame her? Blake moved with effortless grace, she was quick but vicious in her assaults. And she danced teasingly out of Yang's range in her defence.   
  
It was a game of cat and mouse and Yang found herself the stupid rodent enthralled with its feline tormentor.   
  
Yang felt like Ruby and Weiss were suffocating her at times, not giving her a moment alone with her partner and other times she prayed they'd show up before she did something stupid.   
  
It was getting worse. Last night she reached out in her lust, dream filled state to touch Blake and realized it wasn't a dream. She'd found her fingers wrapped in Blakes soft hair, touching her ears like she'd only dreamt of. And the sounds Blake made nearly killed her. She wasn't sure how Blake never heard how her heart was pounding.   
  
She'd nearly snapped and pulled the faunus up into her bed, into her arms. It didn't matter if her sister and Weiss were just a few feet away. They weren't enough to sober her anymore.   
  
As she tried her best to hide her wanton feelings and act natural she realized there were entire days she was able to keep up the charade. But many days the charade was anything but. Many days the sun would rise and set before she remembered she was supposed to be hiding something. Only when she was replaying the day, laying awake in bed, did she remember she had to keep her distance from Blake less she let slip her secret. She realized how overly touchy she naturally was with her partner. How forward she'd always been to place herself in Blake's personal space.   
  
How Blake saw her shameful advances as normal.   
  
How had she been so stupid, was she really just a big flirt or had she always been into the faunus? And if she had, how had she not known?   
  
Yang was excruciatingly aware, as she was every night, how achingly close Blake was to her but the divide seemed immeasurable.   
  
Jumping silently to the floor she needed to clear her head. She grabbed her coat and slipped on her boots. She couldn't not glance at Blake's peaceful sleeping form before she left the dorm.   
  
She was lost in thought as she wandered through the halls, but her feet brought her to the combat training grounds. Yang took her stance in front of the practice bag. She raised her fists, realizing with the lightness of her arms first then with her eyes that she had left her weapons behind. It didn't really matter, she could train just as well without them.   
  
Taking a deep breath she reached out and hit the bag, the thud of her fist against the roughened sack sent vibrations up her arm and into her shoulder. It felt good. She relaxed some more and took her frustrations out on the inanimate object.   
  
The sun had risen higher and the sweat was dripping from her skin in rivulets when Yang's scroll rang out from her bag.   
  
She finished her attack with a kick combo as she stepped back, not having notice until that moment how long she'd been working out.   
  
Her muscles flared in angry protest and she revelled in it. Grabbing a towel from her training bag she wiped the sweat from her face, neck and arms before reaching for her scroll.   
  
The words 'mission update' flashed on her screen. She clicked on it at the same time she heard another scroll ring out from behind her. Thinking she'd been alone she spun to face the intruder.   
  
Blake sheepishly looked back at her from her spot leaning on the wall.   
  
"How long have you been there?" Yang asked.   
  
"Not long," was Blake's response as she looked to her scroll and read the mission update message. "I woke up and you were gone. I was worried." Blake looked up to her again. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah," Yang sighed. "I just couldn't sleep."   
  
Blake hummed in response before holding her scroll up.   
  
"What's it say?" Yang asked making her way to her locker to grab her water. She knew Blake would have received the same mission update as her. They might not always work with Weiss and Ruby but being Blake's partner ensured they would always be together. Blake followed, grabbing Yang's bag and she passed.   
  
"New mission."   
  
"When?" Yang asked and Blake lifted her training bag handing it to her to put away.   
  
"Now."   
  
Yang opened the message on her scroll not believing her.   
  
"We've never had this short of notice." But Blake was right. It said their ship was leaving in an hour.   
  
"Must be serious."   
  
Yang looked at the timeframe which normally gave them an approximate duration of how long the mission was supposed to take.   
  
'Unknown'   
  
It must be serious, if there wasn't even enough information in the system of the Grimm they were to face to give them an approximate time stamp.   
  
Yang looked at the next line indicating Huntsmen Called to Action.   
  
"Yang X.L. & Blake B."   
  
It wasn't a team mission. It would be just her and Blake.   
  
Yang groaned.   
  
"You go have a shower and try to rest up as much as you can." Blake tilted her head scrutinizing her. "Looks like you had a hard workout. I'll go pack our bag. Meet you at the the ships?"   
  
Yang nodded her head. "Uh-" Yang was unable to speak. She looked to her arms and Blake nodded her head.   
  
"I'll get your weapons," she said then took off at a sprint.   
  
Yang watched her go slipping into the crowd of the many other students running around in a panic. They must have all received similar messages. That meant Grimm were attacking multiple zones at once.   
  
It was going to be a long day.   
  


\-----------   
  


They were briefed on the airships. There were increased numbers of Grimm attacking the southern wilds of Vale. They were spread out over vast areas, attacking any and all villages in their paths. So far, casualties were uncertain, most villages were able to be be evacuated, a few turned out not to be so lucky. There were settlements in the vicinity of the attacks, but there wasn't enough manpower to check on them all. The mass panic had spread overnight, just twelve hours had gone by, throwing the Kingdom from peace into widespread mayhem.   
  
So they had called on all available huntsmen and huntresses, including the students to try to contain the outbreak.   
  
"Do you know where you are going?" Ruby asked, her and Weiss coming up on them.   
  
"From the sounds of it they are just dropping us off at some remote location near the village of Koanotani." Blake informed her. She continued, knowing Ruby would want more details about the whereabouts of the other half of team RWBY. "So far, according to the intel, they haven't been attacked outright, but a few farmsteads have been hit. Obviously they've noticed an increase in the number of Grimm but no sightings of anything major."   
  
"Good," Ruby nodded. "Weiss and I aren't headed that far south. They are dropping us off just south of the city, along the coast. There have been Grimm emerging from the ocean as well as Ursai and Beowolves coming from the southeast. They are really getting hammered on both sides according to the transcript they gave us."   
  
"Be careful, sis." Yang spoke up. She didn't like the sound of her sister's assignment. If it was so bad in the area, why not keep their team together. They were stronger as a team after all.   
  
"Don't worry, many other teams are being dropped off with us. We won't be alone, but it sounds like you guys will." Ruby pulled out her scroll, looking at all of their stats, aura, scroll ranges and basic vitals. "With the exception of Yang being a little worn down already," Ruby glanced warily at her, "everyone seems to be in top shape." She paused to look at the other students and Yang followed her gaze, the other teams seemed to be in similar huddles as theirs.   
  
Team JNPR wasn't on their airship, having apparently been dispatched further east.   
  
"Yang, are you going to be alright?" Yang hadn't noticed Ruby's attention back on her. "I mean, it doesn't seem like you've been getting enough rest lately."   
  
"I'm fine, I get plenty of sleep." She defended.   
  
"Not according to this," Ruby held up her scroll. "It says you haven't had a decent rest in weeks."   
  
"Can you stop spying on me?" Yang accused.   
  
"I'm not spying, you know I don't look at this to pry into your guys' personal affairs and I haven't mentioned it before now for that very reason, but if there’s a reason you shouldn't be going on this mission please tell me now. I can go tell Goodwitch to change your assignment."   
  
"I'm fine," Yang breathed. She knew Ruby was just worried and she tried to remind herself that. She had been testier that usual, and she knew it was due to many factors, but the predominant one was standing not two feet to her left. "You heard Blake, mostly small Grimm, nothing we couldn't handle in our sleep." She smiled to lessen her sister’s worry. "Besides your mission is where all the excitement is going to be, not ours."   
  
"Why is that anyway?" Blake asked. "Why are they splitting us up if it's so bad on the coast? Shouldn't we all go there? I mean," She motioned to the other teams around them. "I don't think any of the other teams are being split up. JNPR wasn't and you said there were whole teams going with you both so why send us elsewhere?"   
  
Probably to drive me insane, Yang thought. She used to look forward to these solo missions and now that another one had come she was dreading it. She knew it was wrong, but she hoped the Grimm were worse than the report had indicated. She was going to need more of a distraction than a few Beowolf could supply.   
  
"You didn't ask?" Ruby questioned skeptically.   
  
"No, were we supposed to?"   
  
"I did!" Ruby exclaimed. "With something this big going on and them not splitting up hardly any other team, of course I asked. Why wouldn't you if-"   
  
"Stop lecturing, you sound like Weiss," Yang interrupted. "Just tell us what you know."   
  
Ruby looked about to argue but ended up relenting.   
  
"Well although the coast is getting hammered from two fronts the south has a problem with widespread issues. You two tend to complete these long trek missions faster than anyone, meaning you are the most efficient to take on a mission deeper to the south. That and," Ruby averted her eyes as her sentence drifted.   
  
"And?" Yang pried.   
  
"Um, well," Ruby stammered.   
  
"Oh, for Remnants sake," Weiss finally spoke up. "Due to the terrain, being in a forest, traveling long distances and more than likely needing to camp out in the wilds, they figured Blake would be better situated where she could be of more use."   
  
Ruby gasped.   
  
Blake scoffed.   
  
Yang took a moment to process the words.   
  
"So," she started apprehensively, "Blake is being sent into the wilds because she is a faunus?"   
  
"It appears so," Weiss nodded her head.   
  
"Isn't that like, discriminatory?" Yang looked to Weiss, then to Blake.   
  
Blake rolled her eyes before releasing a held breath. She closed her eyes and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose.   
  
"I don't even know anymore." She finally said, meeting Yang's eyes finally. "I suppose it's smart though. Grimm love hiding in the trees of dense forests, and the forests of southern Vale are just that. And you can't argue that we get results in such settings on our missions."   
  
"I guess," she relented, now that Blake seemed to be accepting of the circumstances. "But why split us up? Why not send us all south."   
  
"Because all indications point to not needing larger teams in the south, only a few pairs are being sent from what I can tell." Weiss explained.   
  
"Plus, with water Grimm, it's going to be difficult for anyone to get close enough to take them out." Ruby supplied.   
  
"Which means you're going to need Weiss' glyphs on the coast, because they'd take out any ships that ventured out." Blake nodded. "Makes sense."   
  


They were interrupted by the crackling of the loudspeakers. Many team names were called to the ramps to get ready for drop off.    
  


Ruby nodded her head when her and Weiss’ names were called. “Guess this is us.”

 

“Here,” Weiss stepped forward, handing Blake a couple magazines of dust. “Just in case.”

 

“Thanks.” Blake took them, securing the extra magazines to her belt. 

 

“It’s so nice to have our own personal dust shop right on our team.” Yang joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“I don’t even know why I try to be nice.” Weiss rolled her eyes, turning away from the group. 

 

Yang smiled, stepping forward she wrapped an arm around each of Weiss and Ruby’s shoulders, pulling them both into a hug. 

 

“You two take care of each other now, alright?” She directed her smile at Weiss. “And thanks,” she tilted her head in Blake’s direction behind her. 

 

Weiss nodded and both smaller girls returned Yang’s hug. They both waved at Blake before rushing to make their way to the ramps before they missed their stop. 

 

“How long do you suppose it will be until our stop?” Yang questioned, turning back to her partner. 

 

“Most likely a couple hours or more. Koanotani is pretty far south and they have a few more teams to drop off before us I think.” She said indicating the dozen or so other teams still with them. 

 

Nodding her head Yang sat down on the floor leaning up against the hull of the ship.  She leaned her head back, resting it on the hard metal behind her, and closed her eyes. Blake took a seat beside her with a sigh.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Yang answered without opening her eyes.

 

“I hadn’t known you weren’t sleeping.” Blake pressed. “I mean, this morning yeah, But Ruby said it’s been going on for weeks.” Yang felt Blakes soft hand take hers as she squeezed gently. “You can talk to me if something is bothering you. You know that right?”

 

Yang only hummed as a response.  She was afraid to open her eyes to look at Blake, she was afraid she might start talking and she didn’t know how that would affect their dynamic.  How it would affect their friendship if Blake knew what was occupying her thoughts lately. She didn’t like keeping things from her team, but disliked it even more when she kept things from her partner.  She’d never purposefully had something she had to hide from her before, and it was stressing her out.

 

“Come here then.” 

 

Yang felt Blake’s arm snake around her to rest on her opposite shoulder before it pulled, guiding her to lay down.  When her head was securely resting on Blake’s lap she finally relaxed. She curled up to Blake’s side, finding a comfortable position.

 

“If you don’t want to talk about it yet then at least get some rest.” Blake whispered as her fingers weaved through Yang’s hair. “Is this okay?” She asked, playing with the hair framing Yang’s face. 

 

Yang turned to finally open her eyes and look at her partner. Blake was looking down at her warmly, a soft smile on her lips. Yang wanted so badly to kiss her. With Blake looking down at her so caringly all she could do was look back and try not to lean up to connect their lips.  Blake ran her hand through her hair again, her nails scratched lightly at her scalp. Yang closed her eyes at the feeling. She usually hated anyone touching her hair, but it felt nice, almost natural to let Blake. She hummed in approval, finally answering Blake’s question and sunk back into Blake’s lap.

 

This was a new feeling.  This comfortable, just being in Blake’s presence, feeling.  The wanting to kiss her just for the sake of kissing her. She’d thought about it before, but always accompanied by something more sexual.  She’d wanted to kiss her as she pushed her up against a wall, or when Blake was pinned beneath her in her dreams. Of course she’d imagined, and craved, her lips on Blake’s. But this, this was something altogether different.  There had been no sexual undercurrent. She hadn’t even thought of taking it further than a small peck. She’d just wanted to kiss her. And that scared her more than any of the other feelings she’d had for her partner over the passed two months.

 

She forced her mind to stop, forced her body to relax further, forced her senses to focus on the feeling of Blake’s comforting touches lulling her to rest.  Because she knew if she continued down the path of scrutinizing her newfound feelings she would realize what she was already sure it meant, and she couldn’t feel that way for her partner, her friend, her Blake.

 

She couldn’t.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

 

She was aware something was trying to rouse her but fought against it.  She felt soft scratches to her scalp and she sighed, sinking deeper into the softness below her. 

Yang heard soft musical laughter, and felt a swelling in her chest at the sound.

“Yang,” she heard the same voice call out to her. She felt the need to answer, to see what the voice needed from her.  Slowly she came back to her body from the dream state she’d been in. She groaned at the weighted rigidity of her limbs. Another soft laugh had Yang turning to look up at the smiling face of her partner above her.

Yang’s breath caught in her throat and she found herself amazed that Blake’s beauty was always more striking in real life than the dream version her mind selfishly conjured up. She rolled from her side onto her back, stretching her aching spine.  She buried her face against Blakes belly and heard Blake snort and laugh once more.

Blake let her drift into a half sleep as she worked out the knots in Yang’s hair, on the side she’d been sleeping on.

“Yang,” she whispered softly once she was finished. Yang let a puff of air escape her lips in response. “We will be arriving soon.”

Yang allowed her eyes to flutter open once more. They connected with Blake’s golden ones scrutinizing her playfully. Yang found herself holding her gaze instead of looking away as she’d been accustomed to doing.

“You’re a really comfortable pillow.” Yang said with a grin. One side of Blake’s mouth pulled up into a smile and Yang’s attention was once again drawn to Blake’s lips.

Instead of running from the new feelings, she allowed herself to relish in them for a few moments.  She let herself enjoy being in Blake’s embrace, happily imagining leaning up to peck her lips just to see the surprise on Blake’s eyes when she did. She almost followed through, but remembered there would be consequences after the surprised look disappeared. And now, on a mission, was not the time to have either of them questioning the bond they’d developed.  It was dangerous.

No, nothing, not even Blake’s lips pressed to hers, would ever be worth putting her faunus in danger. Instead, she reached her arm up, running her fingers through Blake’s hair copying the other’s movements through her own tresses. When she reached Blake’s feline ears she watched golden orbs disappear behind thick lashes. Blake hummed deep in her throat and pressed her head into Yang’s fingers.

Yang couldn’t help herself, she burst into laughter, burying her face into Blake’s middle once more. She felt Blake’s entire body stiffen against her and was half expecting the dark haired beauty to shove her off her lap.

“Was that?” Yang got out between her laughter.

“Shut up,” Blake spoke softly.

Yang looked up to her partner through watery eyes from her place still in her lap. Blake wouldn’t meet her eyes.  She had removed her hands from Yang’s hair and was sitting rigid against the wall. She looked as if she wanted to slink further away from Yang, but was unwilling to resort to forcefully removing her.

Yang sat up, still laughing as she heard their names called to the ramp over the speaker.  She struggled to her feet before turning to hold a hand out to Blake. Blake eyed it with the same intensity she watched Zwei, with strong mistrust.

“Gods you’re amazing.” Yang let slip. Her laughter stopped but she couldn’t stop the smile on her face, even though she knew she shouldn't have voiced her opinion so candidly.

Blake’s eyes shot from her had to her face. “What?”

“Nothing,” Yang looked away, but kept her hand held out.

Blake relented after a few moments and allowed Yang to pull her to her feet where she seemed to have decided to let Yang’s comment go. She stretched her arms into the air and rolled her shoulders before walking passed Yang towards the ramp. Yang grabbed their pack from the floor and shouldered it, tightening the straps before turning to follow Blake.

“I can’t believe you can purr and never told me!” Yang decided the moment was too good to pass up.  She’d missed their banter over the past few months.

“I don’t purr.” Blake stated firmly.

“Then what in Remnant’s name do you call that?”

“It’s nothing,” Blake dismissed her question. “Now let’s go, we are almost there.”

“It was so a purr.” Yang pressed.

“Just because I have cat-like ears doesn’t mean I’m a cat, Yang.”

Yang pursed her lips, wondering if she was pushing this too far.

“But I’ve heard you growl and hiss in fights and you don’t seem to have an aversion to those words.” She defended.

“You can growl and even hiss too, if you wanted.” Blake turned to face her.  Yang knew the look was supposed to be intimidating but Blake still held a soft pink hue on her cheeks and her ears were dipped in her characteristically embarrassed angle.

“But I, and any human I know, can’t purr.”

“It’s not a purr.” Blake demanded, stomping her foot for emphasis.

“Then, I ask again, what would you call that noise you, and only you, can make?”

“I don’t call it anything. It’s just a noise.” She crossed her arms defensively and looked away from Yang.

“How would you describe it then?”

“I’d describe it as a noise.” She said pointedly. “Can we drop this now?”

Blake’s eyes shot up when Yang reached out to her. Yang held her arm, hand hovering in front of Blake’s face, before she spoke.

“Let’s get you to make it again and we can compare notes.” She stated, reaching her hand up to Blake’s flattened ears.

Blake reached out to smack Yang’s arm. Her eyes burned in disbelief and anger.

“We will not,” she growled, turning her back to Yang and making her way to the ramp. “And you’ve just lost your ear touching privileges.”

Yang watched her walk away.  There was a feeling in her chest she couldn’t quite pinpoint as she remembered the sound Blake had made. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew it was a good feeling, and it made her happy, happy to the point of being giddy.

Yang rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her partner’s smaller frame, pinning Blake’s arms to her body.  She lifted Blake into the air and spun her around. She laughed at the squeal of surprise that escaped Blake when she was hoisted into the air.

“Yang!” She yelled in warning. “Put me down.”

Yang laughed but slowed her rotation, lowering Blake until her feet were secured to the floor once more.  She leaned her head against the nape of Blakes neck, face buried in the shadow of Blake’s long, soft hair.

“Don’t be mad,” she said softly. “It was cute.” She felt Blake stiffen more in her arms. Not wanting to leave her even more angry than she had been Yang continued. “You’re just so full of mystery and surprises, that when I find out something new I get excited. Sorry for making a big deal out of it.”

Blake relaxed into her arms with a sigh.  Yang finally released her and stepped away.  She looked out the window, realizing they were quickly descending. She grabbed Blake’s hand and led them to the ramp where they would have to make their jump.

As the ramp doors lowered Blake came to stand next to her, looking down at the forest they were being left in.  It wouldn’t be too hard of a landing. The trees being to thick in the surrounding area to actually land the ship, she and Blake would be practicing their landing strategies.

“If you tell anyone that I can purr I will never speak to you again.” Blake shot her a warning glare, but her mouth twitched in a soft, barely discernible smile. And with that Blake flung herself out of the opening, falling quickly to the trees below.

Yang followed, diving to the ground, blasting Ember Celica to direct her landing to be closer to Blake’s own trajectory. She smiled as the trees and earth rose up to meet her, realizing the feeling she was experiencing was attributed to Blake and Blake alone.  Yang knew she would give up every dream, every fantasy of Blake’s body that she’d had in the past two months, if Blake would allow her to stay this close to her. She’d gladly take the contented happiness she’d felt today, even if it never grew into anything more, than a single night of passion with her.  

She blasted her way passed Blake, flipping around to face up at her, she winked and only just caught Blakes eyes roll, before the trees swallowed her up.

Laughing again, she focused on landing without breaking anything.

 

* * *

 

They’d been dropped off a little further from the village of Koanotani than they had expected.  It hadn’t been a bad thing as almost instantly when they landed they were surrounded by Beowolves and Creeps. They were easy to dispatch but from the second they landed they came to realize what the panic was in the southern Kingdom.

Blake spent more time rushing in and out of the trees than she did on the path with Yang, and Yang found herself walking slower, waiting for Blake to catch up.

“Do you want me to go in this time?” Yang asked as Blake once more looked to the trees to the right of the path, ears frozen in the same direction.

“Thanks,” Blake looked tired already. “But it’s just easier for me, knowing where they already are, than you going searching for them.”

Yang nodded, relenting as Blake shot up into the foliage once more.  She was starting to feel useless again. Besides the Grimm that they’d basically landed on a few hours ago, Yang hadn’t been able to help.  Yang stopped to take the pack off her shoulders and rummaged inside for their water canteen. She took a sip, hearing a distant roar of a Beowolf.  The sound was abruptly cut short and Yang knew it meant her partner had finished him off.

When Blake returned Yang held the canteen out to her.  She took it with a grateful look and took a couple big swigs.  

“You need some more?” She asked and when Yang shook her head in the negative she lifted it to her lips and finished the liquid that was left. “I heard the sound of a stream not far away where we can refill this.” She sheepishly clipped it to her belt, knowing she’d been pretty selfish to finish off all their water.  “I’ll fill it up the next time I get close to it.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Yang dismissed. “You need it far more than I do at this point.  I’ll be fine.”

Blake groaned looking to the trees on their left.  

“You can’t keep this up.” Yang stated. “You’re going to wear yourself out.”

“What would you have me do? Ignore them until they stumble on another farm or settlement?” She sounded exhausted but determined. “The last group had blood splattered cloth hanging from their spikes.  They’d already killed before we arrived and we have no idea where they are all heading or where they have all come from.”

“You’re right,” Yang agreed. “Go now, I’ll keep moving.  Maybe I can find a spot we can get you some rest.”

“That would be nice, just a place secluded enough to sit down for a few minutes would be good enough.”

Yang nodded and continued down the path.  It was quite a long while later when she started to worry.  Blake hadn’t returned yet. She wondered if she was in trouble or if she just lost track of Yang’s position.  The latter seemed very unlikely as Yang had kept to the path. She was debating turning to go look for Blake, but knew it might get them both lost to do so.  

Frustrated, she didn’t notice the Creep that wandered onto the path until the low rumbling in its throat reached her ears.  No wonder Blake didn’t trust her human senses, she was hearing Grimm far into the distance and here Yang was letting a Grimm sneak up on her not twenty feet ahead of her.  

How pathetic.

As the Grimm rushed at her Yang sidestepped kicking at it’s side, the unbalanced creature fell with very little effort on her part and she moved in to strike at its soft belly.  It disappeared as the sound of her weapons blast echoed in the distance.

It wasn’t long after when Blake showed up beside her.

“Are you okay?” She asked worriedly, “I heard Ember Celica.”

Yang scoffed.  “I think we should be more worried about you and not the one Creep that wandered into my path.”

Nodding, Blake lifted the water canteen. “I found a stream.”

Yang reached for the canteen and took a small sip, she had a feeling Blake would need a lot more than she would this mission. She handed it back to Blake and turned around. Blake returned the canteen to the pack, securing the straps holding all their supplies before they continued on together.

“Is that what took you so long?” Yang asked. “Getting the water.” She elaborated.

“Kind of,” Blake sighed. “There’s just a lot of them.  Nothing bigger than an Ursa but the Forest is full of them.  And they are all spread out, it just takes time to get to all of them.  I’d rather just face them all at once rather than running all over chasing them all down.”

“I’m sorry I’m not much help.”

Blake waved her hand while rubbing her one temple.  “It’s fine, We’ll find you something to beat up soon I’m sure.” Yang knew she was trying to make her feel better so she relented.  

“I think I saw on the map there is supposed to be a clearing not far ahead, we might get lucky and find some shelter.”  Blake nodded and they moved forward at a brisk walk. Luckily Blake didn’t sense any more Grimm in the direct vicinity so she was able to take a break from fighting.  

Half an hour passed before they emerged from the trees into a clearing.  The change was so abrupt Yang knew it wasn’t a natural break in the trees growth.  She took in the clearing and found a fence in the distance on the far right side of open space.  This was definitely cleared out, probably many decades ago, by the inhabitants of the dwelling on the other side of the fence.  

Yang pointed it out to Blake and they both made their way towards it, hoping to find some shelter to rest in.  They hopped the fence as they noticed the gate was padlocked shut, and made their way up the path. There were a couple sheds on the land closest to the clearing and a larger structure Yang assumed was a barn.  The untreated wood was a blue weather worn tinge and there were sections in great need of repair. Planks hung off the side, gaping wounds that Yang could see through into the structures guts. There were bales of straw and hay, and a few stalls that would have housed animals.  A wooden cart with a leather harness was tucked into the back of the structure. Yang couldn’t help but notice there were no animals although the smell emanating from the decaying structure indicated the animals hadn’t been absent long.

She turned her attention to Blake as her name was called.  She hadn’t even noticed Blake had wandered further onto the farmstead.  She jogged around the barn and saw Blake was standing before a small one level cottage.  It was small and quaint with flowers still blooming in the pots framing its windows. There was a decent sized vegetable garden around the side that Yang could see had been recently ripped up.  

Yang stepped forward and rose her fist to knock on the roughened wood of the door.  As expected, no one answered or called out. She reached down to try the doorknob. It was locked.  Not wanting to cause any damages, Yang motioned for Blake to stay put and made her own way around the structure, looking for another way in.  The rear of the house had another door, which was also locked, but Yang found a window that hadn’t been latched properly. A firm knock on the glass caused the latch to unclasp and allowed Yang to open the window. She removed the pack from her back and threw it through the window before crawling in after it. It was a small window and Yang struggled to twist her body around the furnishings on the other side.  

Once through she armed her weapons and made her way through the small cottage.  There was a room with a treated wood tub and buckets that were along the same wall as the small water tower she’d seen outside.  A couple taps were fixed into the wall and Yang turned one, water dripped from the tap into the bucket below it. For not having running water, this setup was ingenious.  Yang looked to the other rooms, one had a wooden bench, covered in fabric and handmade cushions, It rested directly back from the fireplace on the outer wall and had a good view out the window from where it was located.  

There were only two other rooms, one housed a bed with another smaller fireplace and the other seemed to be a pantry or storage area.  Most of the food was missing but there was a few cans left that she and Blake could make a meal out of. Not that they didn’t have some food in their pack, but since they didn’t know how long their mission would take Yang didn’t feel comfortable dipping into their rations if they didn’t have to.

Yang disarmed her weapons and made her way to the front door.  When she opened it she saw Blake leaning up against the post supporting the lean to of the porch area.  

“Come on, let's get you some food and some rest.” Yang said softly as she guided Blake into the cottage and down onto the cushioned bench. Blake pulled her legs onto the bench, sitting sideways she hugged her knees to her chest. She leaned heavily sideways into its cushioned back.  She shivered slightly and Yang grabbed a small blanket off the bench beside the fireplace. She draped it over her partner’s body, tucking it around her shoulders and legs.

“Thanks,” Blake breathed, sinking into the warmth more fully.

“Don’t worry, just relax.” Yang made her way around the bench, heading towards the pantry. “Just don’t fall asleep until you have some food in you.  I’ll be right back with it.”

“I’m not hungry,” mumbled Blake.

“Yes you are,” Yang called out loudly as she sifted through the cans left on the shelf. “You need to get some of your strength back.”

She grabbed a few cans of refried beans, thinking the protein would help Blake more than the cans of broth.  They’d probably have those before they slept that night. Yang wasn’t planning on letting them leave here without a proper sleep, who knows when the next shelter would become available.  Koanotani was probably a couple days journey still and who knew how long it would actually take with Blake running off every ten minutes to dispatch more Grimm.

“Here,” she nudged Blakes legs as she sat beside her.  She nudged her harder when Blake didn’t respond.

“Whaaat?” Blake moaned, only opening one eye to glare at her.

“You need to eat,” Yang held out the opened can with a spoon sticking out of it.  

She lifted her brow in challenge to Blake, knowing she wasn’t in a position to argue.

“Then you’ll let me rest?”

“Then I’ll let you sleep for a few hours, yes.” Yang responded.

Blake sat up and took the proffered food.  She took a few tentative bites, then her hunger took over.  She devoured the rest of the can within seconds. Yang finished about half of hers in silence before passing it to the hungry faunus that hadn’t stopped staring at her can since she finished her own.  

When Blake was finished she set the empty can on the floor beside her other one.  She leaned back into the cushions and patted her belly with her hand.

“Thanks,” she whispered ashamedly.  Yang waved off her discomfort, motioning for her to lay down, she pulled Blake’s legs up to rest on her lap at the other side of the bench.

“Sleep, I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

“I don’t think I need that long, shouldn’t we try to get further today?” Blake finished with a yawn.

“Yeah, you’re not tired at all, right?” Yang teased.  Blake kicked her in the hip before settling into a comfortable position on her side, as close to laying on her stomach as she could, given the circumstances “We aren’t moving forward until the morning anyway.”

“But-“

“No buts,” Yang cut her off. “You’re going to burn yourself out this way.” She placed her hands on Blake's legs draped over hers still, she dug her fingers gently into their toned muscles. Blake hissed before relaxing more fully.  Yang made quick work of removing Blakes boots and began massaging her partner’s feet.

“That feels nice.” Blake whispered. “But I still don’t think we should stay here that long, we should be able to get a few more hours down the path before night falls.”

“And then we would be camped in the forest and you wouldn’t get any sleep at all.”

“It’s part of the job,”

“No,” Yang said firmly. She softened her voice, noticing Blake had tensed again at her tone. “Besides I have a plan to get the majority of Grimm in the area dealt with in one go.”

“You going to start the forest on fire?” Blake asked amusedly.

Yang snorted “No, but we will call that plan B.”

Yang kept watch over Blake as she slept.  She stayed, for the most part, at Blake’s feet but after a couple hours Yang was starting to get restless.  She wasn’t tired in the least. After the nap on the airship, most of her energy had returned and she hadn’t expelled nearly enough of it that day just walking.  

Maybe it was for the best anyway.  She’d need all her strength in a few hours.  She gently lifted Blake's legs off her lap and scooted out from under them.  She placed them softly back down on the cushion she’d been sitting on. She looked down on Blake for a few moments.  Her mouth was opened slightly and Yang could see her sharper than average canine teeth peeking out from between her lips.  Her hair framed her face and as she slept her breathing had dislodged a few strands and they were now resting against her cheek.

Yang reached down and gently brushed the offending hair out of Blake’s face. Her fingers lingered for a moment longer relishing in the softness of Blake’s skin.

Not wanting to wake her accidentally, Yang stepped back. She walked to the rear window of the house and noticed the sky was getting ever darker. The sun was starting to set and it would be pitch black in an hours time.

She’d let Blake rest until then. Yang shivered, noticing the chill now that the blanket and Blake’s body heat weren’t warming her.

She made her way out the back door where she’d seen a lumber pile and picked through until she had an armful of perfect pieces. She made another trip just in case, she didn’t want to have to make another trek outside for one more log in the middle of the night.

Once she’d stacked them beside the hearth she placed the smaller ones in the center of it. She didn’t see any matches but took a round of ammunition from her belt and opened one of its capsules. She ripped a thin strip of wood off of one log and poured the dust onto its flat surface. She used the end of another small log to hammer at the dust, both the wooden surfaces burst into flames and she quickly moved them into the fireplace.

With a little more poking and moving some logs around a nice fire blossomed.

Leaving the fire to warm the room Yang decided to explore the supplies in the house while waiting for the sun to set fully. She found an old pot on a back shelf in the pantry and pulled it out. She brushed it off and decided she’d heat up their next meal. She also found a can of pickled beets in the back of the pantry, she turned the lid and sniffed. They seemed to still be good so she brought them and the broth, along with the cooking pot out into the main room.

There was not much else of use. Whoever had lived here obviously had lived a very minimalistic life. Most supplies were taken with them when they left and it resulted not much but the furniture remaining in the house.

Yang made sure all the doors to the other rooms were shut, to seal the warmth in the main area they would be staying, and when the sky was a deep navy Yang returned to wake Blake.

“Yang?” She questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and trying weakly to sit up.

“It’s time.” She answered her question. Helping her stand and handing her her boots. “Let’s get to work.”

 

* * *

 

She questioned if her plan was a good one for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last half an hour.  There were so many things that could go wrong. Their rule while on missions was to not split up if at all possible, and a very key aspect of the plan forced them to separate.  She hated Blake going out on her own during the day, she loathed it now that it was night. And even worse it had been her idea.

She strained her human ears and stared at the treeline, only discernible by the stars it blocked out.  She wished her eyesight was better or that the moon was more full. She wasn’t sure how good the Grimm’s night vision was, but she assumed since their attacks happened more at night that they definitely had the advantage over her.

She shuffled her feet again and rubbed her hands together from her spot in the middle of the pasture clearing.   It was getting colder and Yang couldn’t wait to finish this so she could get back into the cottage, into the warmth and she and Blake could get some actual sleep.  She was only able to see probably twenty or so feet in any direction before the details in the grass disappeared into nothing. She scanned where the treeline would be though, looking for any signs of Blake or any Grimm.

It was another half hour before she heard the leaves of a tree in front of her rustle.  It was a very calm night, and not so much as a single wisp of wind had flowed through the clearing so far so she knew something was coming. She readied her weapons and took her fighting stance.  She cursed her eyesight for the tenth time when Blake emerged and she almost swung at her.

“Hey,” Blake jumped sideways in surprise, but Yang recognized her before she followed through, bringing her arms back down to her sides.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Yang demanded, trying to calm her racing heart.   She couldn’t believe she’d almost attacked Blake.

“Is your eyesight that bad that you seriously didn’t see me until you swung?”

“Again, we all know I’m human and my senses are at a disadvantage to you, especially at night.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t actually know how bad your guys’ vision was until right now.  Can you even see the treeline?”

“Yes,” she replied exasperation in her tone. “Well, kind of.”

“Kind of?” Blake questioned. “Can you or not?”

“Well I can see where the stars are blotted out, so kind of?”

“I don’t like this plan anymore.  It doesn’t work if you can’t see what you’re doing?”

Blake turned to the treeline as her ear twitched, she stepped forward, slightly ahead of Yang and brought Gambol Shroud to the ready at her side.

“No, this isn’t the plan.” Yang grabbed Blake’s arm and pulled her back, she pointed her to her right and shoved her into the darkness.

“I told you I don’t like the plan.”

“Too bad.” Yang whispered into the night. “It’s part of the job, remember?”

She heard Blake scoff then the sound of her light footsteps faded into the night. Yang was barely ready when the first Beowolf emerged from the darkness just as Blake had done a minute ago.  She swung and knocked him back. The light given off by her weapon’s blast lit up a circle around her. She was happy to see she would be able to plan her next move with the light it provided instead of just standing in the dark until attacked like an idiot.

She swung again at the Beowolf and it disappeared.  Yang rushed forward as the light died before she lost sight of the next Grimm in her vicinity.  She danced around the clearing, moving by memory mostly, the flashes of light were bright, but only lasted a second.  She felt like she was at a nightclub moving beneath the strobing lights on the dancefloor.

The hordes of Grimm moved in on her all at once and she smiled, It would just make it that much easier for her to see them if they stayed close.  

When she finished off the last Grimm in her sight she moved slowly back to where she felt the middle of the clearing to be.  She stood at the ready, in case there were more she was just unable to see until Blake called out her name.

Yang turned around to meet her, smiling as Blake emerged from the darkness.

“See,” Yang said excitedly, twirling on the spot. “Not even a single scratch.”

Blake snorted. “Figured out how to see in the dark?”

Yang smiled devilishly, “Stick around for the finale to see for yourself.” She stated, voice dropping an octave.  She didn’t know what was wrong with her. She was being overly flirty with Blake, and with Weiss and Ruby out of the picture, not giving her weird looks, a part of her wanted to see how far she could push Blake until she called her out on it or put a stop to it.  So far she’d only rolled her eyes or brushed off her advances playfully.

Blake brushed roughly passed Yang’s shoulder, meeting her eyes as she did so.  “I might have to.” She breathed into Yang’s ear before she was gone, swallowed by darkness once more.  A chill, having nothing to do with the temperature, ran its way down Yang’s spine as she replayed the words in her mind once more.  

Yang laughed quietly into the darkness.

They continued long into the night, Blake drawing the Grimm in from miles away and Yang dispatching them when they materialized from the shadows.  She’d lost track of how many, but when she voiced it to Blake she’d just smiled and said she must have put down close to one hundred. At first, Yang couldn’t believe it, but the next time Blake came back she counted the ones she killed.  There were sixteen in total. There didn’t seem to be that many when she was dancing from one to the other, but considering how many times Blake left and then returned, she must have reached one hundred, it was in fact probably more.

The next time Blake returned she grabbed the canteen from her belt and held it to Yang’s lips.  Yang drank greedily as the cold liquid burned down her throat. Blake smiled before she brought the bottle to her own lips and downed the rest of it.

“They’ll be here soon.”  She said as she clipped the canteen to her belt once more. Yang nodded, too exhausted and sore to acknowledge her in any other way.  “There’s one more group by the stream to the east. I’m going to go round them up and fill our canteen again. Then we’ll be done for the night.”

“Okay,” Yang breathed, catching her breath finally. “You know what the worst part is?”

She asked her partner quickly, knowing the Grimm would be there any second.

“Hmm?”

“When I’m done fighting, before you come back, just straining to hear or see anything, in case there’s one more I didn’t see still out there.”

“You mean being on all the time?”

Yang’s jaw dropped before a smile took over her face.  “How dare you throw my own words back in my face!” She shoved Blake. “Go get the last batch, I’m done with you.”

There were only Creeps and one Ursa that emerged after Blake took her advice and darted off to the east. And they were dealt with pretty quickly.  She waited for Blake for nearly forty minutes and was starting to get worried when she heard her name once more.

“What took you so long?” She questioned.

“I told you they were at the stream.”  Blake responded.

“So?” Yang questioned.

“So,” Blake waved her arm behind her as she stepped closer to Yang. “It’s like a ten mile round trip, and the Grimm slowed me down on the way back.”

“What? You didn’t have to go that far.”

“I know, but there was a stream, we needed water a-“

“There’s a water tower in behind the cottage.  It has water in it.” Yang said, pointing towards the farm.

Blake laughed and reached up to guide her arm the other direction. “The farm is that way.”

“Whatever,” Yang threw her arms up in the air. “Either way you didn’t need to go that far.

“I’ve been going nearly that far in almost every direction.” Blake stated. “Just took me a little longer because of the water and, you know.  It’s like late and I’ve been jumping and running all night.”

“Which is precisely why you didn’t need to go that far.”

Blake shrugged her shoulders in response and moved to step behind Yang.

“What-“

“They’re coming.”

A Beowolf stepped forward, enough for Yang to see the red of its glowing eyes. She jumped forward and struck.  Behind it she could see a dozen or more coming out of the treeline before the light faded. Yang looked behind her to Blake who was serenely standing with the canteen in her hand.  She calmly took as sip and met Yang’s eye.

“You’re not going to help?”  Yang shouted over her shoulder as another Beowolf came out of the darkness.  She swung and moved directly from that one to the Creep behind it.

“Nope,” Blake answered from behind her.

“Nope?” Yang asked again, wanting clarification.

“You said I could watch the finale.” Her soft voice rose up behind Yang.

Yang stepped forward, kicking off one Creep, knocking it over, and used the momentum to spring to land a barrage of hits to the Ursa behind it.  She whirled around the pasture, jumping and striking out with deadly force to the creatures surrounding her. Sometimes the Grimm brought her back to the center of the circle, where she could see Blake’s golden eyes flash in the light of her weapon’s blasts.  Other times the Grimm spread out along the treeline and she had to chase them down into the dark abyss. When she was sure all the Grimm had fallen she took a few deep breaths to slow her heart.

She stood there waiting, but no other monsters attacked.  Yang turned her head from one side to the other. She thought she could see the treeline to her left but for the life of her couldn’t remember how far the Grimm had taken her from where she left Blake.  

“Blake,” she called out weakly. “Little help.”  She didn’t receive a response. She waited a few moments, in case Blake was just playing a game.  Still no reply. “Not funny.” She called once more. As her echoed voice died in the night air Yang heard the grass rustle to behind her.  She spun to face the noise, thinking there might have been one more Grimm and Blake was testing her senses.

A rustle in the trees, forced her to her right, as she took a few measures steps back. And again, another noise to her right.  Angered, Yang shot a blast in the direction of the noise, the clearing was empty where the ignited dust chased away the shadows.  The trees were definitely on her left now. She sidestepped to her right, closer to the center of the pasture, and tried to remember what direction Blake had said the farm was in.

Again she spun when the noise sounded behind her.  She shot another blast and spun quickly, trying to catch sight of Blake before the light died.  She was pretty sure Blake was playing with her.

Another form of their cat and mouse game.  

The next time she heard the noise she shot her weapon in every direction except where it originated, to try to catch her.  Yang growled in frustration when she came up empty again. She jumped when Blake’s arms snaked around her middle, her chin resting on Yang’s shoulder as she whispered into her ear.  

“Gotcha.”

She was sure Blake didn’t mean for it to sound as husky as it came out.  It was late and they both were tired, but Yang couldn’t help the way her body reacted.  Blake had her arms around her, one hand resting on her navel and one just below as she was huskily whispering things in her ear.  Who’s mind wouldn’t go there?

She knew she was supposed to jump away, was supposed to get angry for the trick Blake had played, but Yang felt herself sinking into the other’s embrace instead.  She let out a breath she hadn’t even known she was holding realizing the Grimm were all gone and she could relax. Blake wouldn’t let any monsters sneak up on them. Yang found her hands lowering to cover Blakes at her waist.  Her hands were cold and Yang rubbed warmth back into them.

“You play a very unfair game, Miss Belladonna.” Yang whispered into the darkness before her.

“You don’t like being my prey?” Blake’s silky laugh filled her ears.

“Depends. Are you going to kill your prey?” Yang teased.

“No. Cats like to play with theirs, why can’t I?”

Yang chuckled and leaned her head back to rest on Blake’s shoulder. “So what are you going to do now that you’ve captured me?”

Yang felt Blake’s fingers twitch beneath hers.

“Take you to bed.” Blake stated, slipping her hands from around Yang’s body.

“Oh, are we skipping the foreplay?” Yang asked teasingly.  She caught Blakes amused smirk as she walked passed her towards where, Yang assumed, the farmstead rested.

“I thought the hunt was the foreplay.” 

Yang laughed loudly before jogging the few strides separating them.  She didn’t want to get left in the dark again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

 

It was selfish.  She knew it was selfish and that she should put a stop to it. Because no matter how coonvincing it seemed, Yang didn’t mean anything by her actions and Blake knew it.  Yet she couldn’t gather the strength she needed to stop it; and deep down she didn’t want to stop it.

Yang had always been overly touchy. In fact, she was very upfront about expressing herself through physical contact.  It had been something that unnerved Blake at first, having grown up being seen as something less than; less than equal, less than human. So coming from a place where human touches brought shame, and at times, pain, Yang had just been a little much for her in the beginning.  But soon, Blake found, instead of running and hiding in her seclusion, she began looking forward to her partner’s presence. She looked forward to Yang putting her arm around her shoulders. She looked forward to Yang just sitting close to her. All these little meaningless touches, began to mean something to Blake.

And it was okay.  As she relaxed and accepted Yang’s forward physicality they became closer.  They spoke about things that neither would have told anyone else.

So, yes at this point, she was used to being close to Yang.  She was used to their physicality. She was used to their friendly banter even.  But she wasn’t used to Yang being so _forward_ with her.  

She knew Yang was a flirty person, had always known it, had seen how a single wink from her could bring a man to his knees; not that she blamed them, having been on the receiving end of them herself more than once.  But this was different. This didn’t feel like the meaningless friendly flirting Blake was accustomed to.

It had been changing gradually for awhile now.  Tiny shifts at first, like Yang ghosting her fingers along the skin of her arm as it was draped across Blake’s shoulders, or how she entwined their fingers when she took Blake’s hand now when she’d never done that before, or how she spoke so earnestly on wanting to know more about her.  They’d always been close and the small glimpses Blake gave her partner into her life had been enough. Yang knew how hard it was for her to open up and Blake shared more with Yang than anyone else. That used to be enough for her partner, but lately Yang wanted more. She asked her more questions, watched her more carefully, and always knew when something was wrong.  She spoke up about Blake hiding her faunus ears and called her out when Blake unconsciously retreated into herself.

Yang wasn’t letting her hide anymore.  It unsettled her because everytime Yang pulled her out of her carefully constructed shadows, Blake felt terror.  She adored Yang for wanting to know more about her, felt special that the taller beauty had taken more of an interest in her, but Blake had secrets that needed to stay concealed

The small changes to her and Yang’s relationship had Blake’s head spinning, trying to catch up and make sense of it all.  But last night it had morphed into something not innocent. It was more than just friendly banter, it teetered on the edge of sexual.  So sudden it was and such an immense leap from the miniscule shifts she’d been watching for, it took her by surprise, and Blake found herself unable to put a stop to it.  She had found herself contributing.

She watched as Yang gracefully, almost majestically, danced around, half blinded in darkness.  But the raw power and determination was something she enjoyed taking in. She enjoyed watching Yang in her element, but so rarely just stood back and observed.  When the final Grimm disappeared and Yang stood alone in the dark, Blake couldn’t help herself. She wanted to see if she could catch Yang off guard, wanted to see if she could surprise her, wanted to see if she was a match for Yang.  Her partner was more aware than the Grimm Blake usually stalked. Her reflexes were faster and she was more alert than the monsters Blake usually dispatched. But in the end, like always, Blake caught her prey.

And if felt good.  It felt right having Yang in her arms, having her lean into her touches, into her body.  And the banter, the not so innocent banter, had her fingers itching to carry out what their words implied.  

But she couldn’t.

Because it didn’t mean anything to Yang, she was sure of that.  Yang was just overly touchy, overly flirty and she hadn’t realized it had changed.  Yang didn’t realize she had changed. But it was affecting Blake, because Blake wanted it to.  She wanted it to continue to change.

But she’d learned long ago things didn’t just happen because you wanted them to.  

When she first learned that lesson she’d thought the only way forward, the only way to get what you wanted was to take it.  You couldn’t just sit back and hope for the outcome you wanted, you had to make your dreams come true. You had to make others see you, even if they didn’t want to.  That was what the White Fang had nourished in her.

But this was different.  This wasn’t about fighting for equality.  It wasn’t about forcing something on anyone.  It wasn't about changing anyone’s mind. Because If Yang couldn’t see her the way Blake wanted her to, if Yang couldn’t come to care for her on her own, Blake didn’t want it.  She didn’t want Yang by giving her an ultimatum, and as much as she loathed to admit it, that’s what it would be. If Blake acted, not knowing where Yang actually stood on the matter, then it would become something dangerous.  They wouldn’t be able to go back to being what they were now. They would both know Blake had stronger feelings and Yang would start being conscious of her touches, of her flirting, and that would ruin their whole dynamic. It would ruin what friendship they had built.  

It would ruin everything Blake now held dear.

So she knew she should put a stop to it before she acted and couldn’t take it back.  But she just didn’t have the strength to stop what she’d been yearning for. It was so easy to pretend Yang knew what she was doing.  It was so easy to pretend her dreams were coming true.

Sighing she turned to look at her partner. They’d been running at a brisk pace for hours and Yang didn’t seem to be in need of a break anytime soon. Blake knew she was just rushing to cover the distance they’d cleared the night before, and chances were their pace would slow once they started encountering Grimm again. Blake wasn’t sure if she should be be looking forward to the exhaustion of hunting Grimm again or not, but she needed to clear her thoughts and being so close to Yang was not helping her do that.

About mid day Yang finally slowed to a walk, silently twisting her back to Blake. Taking the hint, Blake grabbed their canteen from the pack. She handed it to her partner and they each drank their fill before Blake returned it.

“You hungry? I can grab one of our protein bars.”

“No, I’m good.” Yang answered. “But grab one if you’re hungry.”

Blake shrugged as she tightened the strings on the bag, making sure it was tight enoughso they wouldn’t lose any supplies.

“I could never eat on the run like you.” She commented as Yang chuckled.

“Do you sense anything?” Yang asked as they continued walking down the path. “We’ve passed the point where we cleared them quite a while ago. You were non stop yesterday.”

“Are you asking just to comment on it?” Blake asked. “Or are you voicing your concern I’ve been missing them?”

“I don’t doubt your skills in the least.” She replied holding her hands up in surrender. “I learned that last night.”

That mischievous smirk was back on Yang’s lips. Her violet eyes sparkled playfully and all Blake could do was roll her eyes; any other action that came to mind wasn’t playing out safe within her head.

They walked in silence, enjoying what little breeze escaped the tangled branches to reach them on the path. It cooled their heated bodies and dispelled the remaining sweat from their skin.  

“Seriously, where did all the monsters go?” Yang asked after several silent minutes.

“Maybe we got them all?” Blake responded unconvincingly.

“Right,” Yang drawled.  “We should probably pick up the pace.  Do you think if we push into the night a little we could reach Koanotani today?”

“Well,” Blake pulled the map from her coat pocket. She measured the distance between the village and their position and roughly calculated the miles.  “It’s possible, If we push harder than we have been we’d get there before midnight for sure, but…” Blake gave Yang a pointed look.

“But if we do and come across another horde of Grimm we may not be in any shape to fight.” Yang finished for her.

“Yeah.” Blake folded the map and placed it safely back in her pocket.  “But I think if we slow once we do come across any Grimm we should be fine. Besides,” she added, “if we don’t and continue unchallenged we are going to regret not pushing harder to sleep in an actual bed.”

“So the options are, be rested but have to camp out in the woods where we will have to take turns on watch, or be exhausted but get a belly full of food and a soft bed of an inn?”

“Sounds about right.” Blake nodded.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Yang pulled at her wrist as she took off running, dragging Blake with her.

Blake laughed but wrenched her arm out of Yang’s grip.  It was much easier to run if she had control over her limbs.  Smiling, Blake increased her already accelerated pace.

“Think you can keep up?” She challenged passing Yang.

“Are you questioning my stamina Belladonna?” Blake looked over her shoulder and spotted Yang’s toothy grin.

“Well you are just a human after all.” Blake shot back.  She jumped ahead of Yang, turning around to face her as she continued down the path backwards.  “We both know your stamina will run out before mine.” Blake joked.

Yang’s jaw dropped, before snapping shut with the clack of her teeth meeting.  Blake watched as Yang’s eyes darkened into murky violet pools.

“You wanna test that theory.” She asked in a register much lower than her voice normally was.

Again, she knew she should stop it.  She knew she should laugh and turn back around and just continue on like those eyes weren’t making her heart race in a rhythm having nothing to do with the exercise.  She should just pretend the tone of Yang’s voice wasn’t causing her skin to itch pleasantly. She should put a stop to it.

Instead she matched Yang’s smirk with one of her own.

“What do you have in mind Xiao Long?”

Yang’s mouth fell open once more, she obviously hadn’t been expecting Blake to call her out.  Blake kept jumping back, staying in front of Yang as she tried to come up with a retort. Blake smiled as she left a shadow clone of herself on the path, and she watched as Yang tripped over her own feet, arms swinging wildly in the air, trying to dodge it thinking Blake had suddenly stopped.  Yang wasn’t able to avoid it and her arm brushed the shadow as it disappeared. Yang looked up after gaining her footing when she realized they both weren’t tumbling to the ground.

“Your human reflexes could use some work too.” Blake chuckled, arching her brow in another challenge. Yang’s misstep increased the distance between them and she quickly picked up her pace once more.

“You’re going to regret that,” Yang warned.

“I doubt it.” Blake responded flippantly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the path was still continuing in a straight line.  It was. “That was hilarious and to make me regret it you’d have to catch me.” She made eye contact with the Yang, still trying to catch up to her.  “And I don’t think I’m in danger of that happening.”

Yang’s eyes narrowed as she threw her arms behind her.  Blake picked up the whirring sound of Ember Celica’s gears, and she dodged even before the blast of Yang’s weapons made it to her ears.  She jumped sideways and Yang shot passed her, catching nothing but air. Blake heard another blast and jumped, clearing a blur of golden hair. She completed a backflip before landing gracefully back on both feet.  She continued back pedalling down the path as she watched Yang skid to a halt.

Yang’s fists clench at her sides before she spun to advance on Blake once more.  Not wanting to repeat her mistake, Yang decided against using her weapons recoil to make up the distance she’d lost.

Blake, being now in a playful mood, brought a hand up to wag her finger in a come hither motion.  She laughed at the determination on Yang’s face as she released another shadow clone. Yang plowed through it like it was nothing.  Blake released another knowing it would annoy her companion further. What she didn’t expect was Yang using the split second she became invisible, blocked by Blake’s shadow, to propel herself forward once more.  

Blake let out a squeak.  Using her momentum to spin around she was able to just dodge Yang’s outstretched arm.  Yang quickly changed directions and Blake jumped to avoid her. She landed on a tree branch above the path and sprung forward, dancing from tree to tree as Yang tried to follow from the ground.

“That’s cheating.” Yang’s voice carried to her ears, but her tone was amused.

“All’s fair, as they say.” Blake responded.

As the branches began to thin over the path Blake dropped from the trees, landing briefly on Yang’s shoulders before jumping ahead of her.

“Hey!”

“You make a better prey than a predator.”  Blake commented over her shoulder. She used her ears to keep track of Yang as she maneuvered the sudden turns in the road.

She heard a soft growl coming from her partner behind her before another blast rang out. Blake leapt up, not being able to detect which direction Yang was leaning. A second blast took her by surprise as Yang sprang up to follow her into the air.  Yang’s shotgunned acceleration soon closed the gap between them, and Yang’s arms were suddenly surrounding her.

They landed, Blake still enclosed in Yang’s embrace.  

“Gotcha.” Yang whispered smiling down at her.

“So you have.” Blake smiled back.  “So what do _you_ do with your prey once you've caught it?”

Another flash crossed Yang’s feature.  Her smile retreated and her eyes softened, losing their playful sparkle, and Blake couldn’t have imagined the way Yang’s eyes darted to her lips.  Yang’s fingers spread out across her lower back gently guiding her, reducing the space between their already too close bodies.

Blake’s heart leapt to her throat.  It couldn’t be. Yang was not, could not, be about to kiss her.  There had to be a rational explanation. But as Yang pressed their bodies closer, as her fingers twitched softly on Blake’s lower spine, she sunk into Blake.  And Blake realized Yang was leaning down. There wasn’t anything she could do except grip tighter at the fabric covering Yang’s biceps.

Just when Blake thought she was going to go through with it Yang froze.  Their lips separated by a mere inch, and Blake could feel Yang’s shaking breaths tickling her lips.  It would take no effort to finish the job. Just a slight tilt of her head and Blake could easily have Yang’s lips on hers, could finally find out if her dreams were accurate portrayals or not.  But she couldn’t move. She promised herself, that to keep the friendship safe, she would only act if Yang made the first move. But she was so _close_.  All Blake needed was for Yang to continue, just brush their lips together and she would take it from there, but instead Yang took a step back, releasing Blake from her arms.

“We should go.” Yang nodded down the path.  “If we are going to make it to the village tonight.” She laughed but it sounded forced. Yang smiled but wouldn’t meet Blake’s eye, and Blake was left chasing after her as she took off running down the road once more.  

Blake noticed there was an unfamiliar tension in the space separating her from Yang.  Running gave her a distraction from dissecting what had happened, and there were times she thought she was imagining it.  But Yang was pushing her body further than she needed or probably should. They took very few breaks, even to hydrate, and Blake was worried Yang would push herself so far she’d collapse.  But no matter how many worried glances Blake shot her partner’s way, Yang wouldn’t meet her eye.

Luckily they’d met no Grimm all the way to Koanotani and they ended up arriving only a few hours after sunset.  Though the absence of Grimm did worry Blake. It was unusual, considering the vast numbers of them they’d encountered the day before, that they wouldn’t run into a single one all day with the amount of miles they’d covered. But as the walls of the city came into view Blake couldn’t find the energy to express her concern.  It would have to wait until the following morning. Prior to disappearing through the gate Blake focussed on the surrounding area, she sensed nothing but the usual clamour of an inhabited village.

There was nothing to worry about.

They made their way to the inn at the centre of Koanotani.  Deciding they would rest and talk to those in charge in the morning, they didn’t introduce themselves upon arrival.  Yang paid for a room that would normally be free of charge and asked for food to be brought up to their room.

Blake was slightly disappointed when they walked into the room and there were two separate beds.  She told herself it might be for the best. After what happened earlier that day, she probably shouldn’t trust herself to be in the same bed as her partner, even if she would be unconscious.

They took turns showering before their food arrived, and the tension seemed to ease a bit into a more comfortable silence, but it still wasn’t completely gone.  

When Yang suggested they turn in early, using the excuse of getting an early start Blake agreed, not wanting to argue, but Blake lay awake late into the night wondering if the room just happened to have separate beds or if Yang asked for them specifically.

———————————

The next morning Blake woke up before her partner.  She lay there thinking of the changes she’d observed in Yang’s behaviour.  Sometimes she was completely normal, and treated Blake just as she always had.  But then there were days where Blake was sure Yang felt something more, and before this mission Blake would have staked her life on Yang not having more than platonic feelings for her. But the past two days had her admitting she wasn’t quite sure anymore, and it was killing her not knowing.  

Blake turned on her side to take in Yang’s sleeping profile.  Her golden hair was spread out on the pillow, a halo around the sleeping angel.  Blake grinned at the haphazard way Yang was spread out on the bed, arms and legs splayed in all directions.  She looked completely comfortable and at peace. Blake didn’t want to wake her, but they did have a job to do and the lack of Grimm continued to plague her mind. 

There had to be a reason they suddenly vanished.  It would be great if they all had just retreated back into the uninhabited wilds they emerged from, but Blake knew from experience they rarely came out that lucky on missions.  

Seeing the first rays of sun shining into their half shuddered window, Blake rose.  Moving to stand at the side of Yang’s bed she reached out and moved some of her unruly bangs out of her eyes.  Letting her fingers drift softly down Yang’s cheek before pressing it firmly into Yang’s shoulder.

“Time to wake up,” she cooed, not wanting to startle her. Yang’s facial muscles twitched but her eyes remained closed.  Blake tried again, pressing into Yang’s shoulder more firmly. When Yang’s eyes finally fluttered open Blake smiled, removed her hand and turned to gather her things for the road. “Sorry to wake you, but we really should be contacting whoever’s in charge here.”

Yang groaned behind her.  Blake didn’t bother checking on her even though she didn’t move to get dressed, Yang’s breathing had sped up and deepened so Blake knew she hadn’t gone back to sleep.  Taking that as a win she allowed Yang a few minutes before she badgered her again. Blake ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the minor knots that had formed overnight. She walked to the mirror on the one wall to make sure she was presentable she ran her hand through her hair once more, letting it fall naturally around her face and down her back.  She adjusted her top before grabbing her white overcoat. Slipping her arms into it she smoothed it down around her curves. Taking one last look in the mirror she approved of her appearance.

Just as she was turning to force Yang out of bed she caught sight of her in the corner of the mirror. Laying on the bed facing her, Yang's eyes were trained in Blake’s direction. It took her a moment to realize Blake spotted her but when she did Blake spun to face her.

“Quit staring and get up.” Blake moved around the room and started throwing Yang’s discarded clothing on top of her. Yang complained, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and as she dressed Blake made sure all their supplies were packed and filled their canteen in case they wouldn’t be coming back.  They didn’t know what information was waiting for them.

——————

As it turned out it was a good idea Blake packed up their things.  Immediately following their meeting with the Mayor, Blake and Yang were hitting the road once more.  Although they hadn’t crossed paths with any Grimm the day before, even with the miles they’d traversed, the village guards had seen many.  None of the beasts bothered to give Koanotani their attention, but the ever vigilant guards had kept a close eye on them as they moved through the clearing, vanishing into the treeline just as they’d appeared.  Everything from Boarbatusks to Deathstalkers to Ursa Major were spotted, all seeming to have the same destination in mind. South.

“Do you suppose they are just all retreating?” Yang asked as they stepped out of view of the village.

“I don’t know.” Blake responded turning to her. “I’ve had a bad feeling ever since yesterday that things just didn’t seem right.”

“What do you mean by that?” Yang asked.

“That’s it, I don’t know.”  Blake looked to the trees encompassing them.  “It’s just so quiet. Like, not just void of Grimm, but all the ordinary sounds a forest usual breathes are just muted, or missing.” Yang’s brow arched at her cryptic answer.  “Like chirping birds or the scritching of rodents in their burrows, those kinds of signs of life. They all just seem to have been snuffed out, either gone or staying well hidden and silent.” Blake listened for anything besides the slight rustle of leaves but came up with nothing. “It’s just unnatural.”

“You’ve said before that things get silent when Grimm are around.  It might just be that?” Yang phrased it as a question.

“But that’s what’s odd, the guards said they saw many Grimm go this way yesterday, but I don’t sense any of them today.  There are no Grimm in the area and still the forest sleeps.” Yang met Blakes gaze warily. “I think something big is happening but I just don’t know what it is.  It’s just a feeling and I might even be wrong bu-“

“I believe you.” Yang cut her off. “Your senses have never, not once, led us down the wrong path before.  If you say something is happening then it must be.” Yang exhaled sharply. “We’re just going to have to face it when it comes.  But looks like we’re at least a day behind.”

“You’re wanting to try to catch up.”

“I think we have to.” Yang’s gaze seemed to pierce through the lumbering trees of the forest to some unknown destination far to the south. “Just because Koanotani didn’t seem worth their while doesn’t mean they won’t attack any other settlement on the way.  Not all villages have a wall to keep the Grimm out, and we have to try to stop them if we can.”

“I agree,” Blake acquiesced then continued in a more pleading tone. “But we can’t push like we did yesterday.  It doesn’t feel right and I think we may need all our strength once we do catch up. The forest is silent long after the Grimm have moved on, there’s still something coming, and I just know this fear is more than any Ursa is able to conjure up.”

“Okay,” Yang nodded, taking her partners warning to heart. “We will take it slower and be more careful.  I don’t want to be caught anymore off guard than we need to be.”

They took off at a steady jog, a pace both could maintain without lessening their energy reserves too much.  

Hours passed and still there was no change.  The forest was still silent, as if frozen in time, her and Yang the only living, breathing beings within its borders.  It unnerved Blake and she twitched at every rustle of leaves and every snap of a twig Yang crushed beneath her boot.

It came upon her suddenly, and so surprised she was by it she tripped over a pebble on the path.  It caught Yang’s attention, amethyst eyes looking worriedly her way. Blake brought her index finger to her lips as Yang opened her mouth to query what was wrong.  Immediately Yang readied herself, looking in every direction, she spun in a circle, every step now calculated, boots finding the soft dirt and leaves rather than the brittle twigs she hadn’t cared to avoid earlier.  Blake’s ears twitched and when she pinpointed the direction of the Grimm, her senses had warned her was near, she tapped Yang’s elbow.

Yang turned to face her and Blake pointed up to the sky.  Her ears twitched again as she opened her hand. Yang stepped back and took a breath, Ember Celica shifting to the ready.  With the simple nod of Blake’s head Yang crouched deep, using all the power in her legs to propel herself into the air, she shot both her weapons to the ground.  The recoil lifted her high above the treeline.

Blake looked up as a dark shadow swept over the forest, blocking out what little light the canopy allowed through.  A second blast had Blake’s eyes seeking out her partner once more. Yang streaked to the ground, a fiery blaze descending quicker than she’d risen, colliding with the giant bird as it flew unbeknownst below her.

Blake took to the trees as the beast fell not far from her location.  She jumped into the air, at the same time Yang rocketed herself the skyward once more, Nevermore crashing to the ground with the cracking of several sturdy branches, uprooting more than a couple trees as it landed hard.  Blake threw her weapon to Yang, who caught it easily, she tugged and Blake was instantly pulled up level with her above the trees. Blake pulled her sheath from her back as Yang transformed Gambol Shroud back into its katana form.  Yang blasted herself towards the forest and monster, once more tugging Blake along to her side. They landed on either side of the Nevermore’s body, its severed head falling between them a moment later.

Blake breathed deeply, forcing the adrenalin to wear off and allow her heart rate to slow.

“Good thing you insisted on me learning how to handle your weapon, huh?” Yang smiled as she handed the blade back to Blake.  Blake sheathed it before returning it to her back. “That neck would have been hard to cut through with only a single blade. That had to be larger than the one we took out in the emerald forest first year!”

“Did you just admit blades are better than fists of fury?” Blake chuckled at Yang’s aghast expression.

“I said no such thing.” She demanded. “I could have taken it out easily with my own weapons.  I just didn’t want to leave you out of the fun.”

“Oh, of course.” Blake relented, rolling her eyes in a way Yang wouldn’t miss.

Yang huffed but didn’t seem to want to argue. Instead she opted to change the subject. “You sense anymore?”

After taking a moment to scan the area with her senses she came up empty

“Nope. That must be a straggler, to wherever they are all going.”

“Maybe we should have hitched a ride.” Yang pondered, tilting her head. “What are the odds another one will come through here?”

“I’d say not very good and I’ll stop you right there.  I am not, nor will I ever be riding a Grimm anywhere.”

“What? Does Blake not like riding things?” Yang teased.  The smirk vanished as soon as it graced her lips. Yang blinked several times before turning away from Blake.  “We should get going.”

“What’s wrong?” Blake asked rushing to catch up.

“Nothing I just want to see where all these Grimm are going.  I would like to get it over with, before our energy is depleted.  The sooner we get rid of the hordes the better. And the sooner we get back to Beacon.”

Yang leapt forward at a jog the second the path came into view.  Blake again hurried to keep up.

It was night and day, the way Yang acted the first part of the day compared to her attitude after the Nevermore battle.  All small talk Blake tried only received one word responses, two at the very most and most just garnered grunts of acknowledgement from Yang.  Blake was absolutely flabbergasted, she had no idea what elicited the change in her. One second they were bantering like they always did and the next Yang shut herself out and no matter how hard Blake tried Yang wasn’t budging.  Blake tried normal conversation, tried to talk about the mission, tried teasing Yang and telling jokes and even tried to trip her once, all to just get some sort of reaction, all to no avail. Yang was stubborn when it suited her and today she had all her walls up.  

Giving up, realizing Yang probably just wanted to be left alone for the time being for whatever reason, Blake kept her distance.  She ran beside her partner and focussed more on the hidden recesses surrounding them, still not sensing anything.

The sun was setting when Yang stopped suddenly.  Blake glided to a halt as soon as she realized Yang wasn’t beside her.  Yang motioned for her to follow, but still refused to speak a word. Blake fell in stride behind Yang as they stepped off the path and into the dense brush.  When they emerged through the thickest of brambles into a more open area Yang swung the pack off and set it beside a tree. She stretched arms reaching to the sky.

“It’s heavier than usual.” Blake commented, nodding to the pack when Yang’s eyes found her.

She didn’t bother asking to carry it even though she’d known since they left Beacon it was going to strain her partner’s back with their extra supplies. Looking back they might not have needed to bring so much with them, having found that small farm and getting to the village sooner than expected. But there were so many unknowns about this mission they’d erred in the side of caution.

Yang shrugged in response before searching the ground for stones to set up a fire.

“I’ll do a sweep of the area.” Yang nodded at her suggestion and Blake left her, rushing into the seclusion of shadows the setting sun and branches offered.

She hated the silence, abhorred it actually. There was once a time she favoured the quiet, preferring the hushed whispers of her surroundings to the conversations, bickering and squeals she’d had to endure becoming a part of team RWBY. And to a point she still found time to enjoy the quiet seclusion of reading a book alone. But to have Yang so silent, so withdrawn with her unnerved Blake more than the deathly cold nothingness of the forest that had engulfed them.

The worst part was Blake didn’t know what caused the change in Yang. Was it just the knowledge they were up against something so unknown? She didn’t think that was it; Yang was a thrill seeker after all. She should be in her element. Was it what had happened between them yesterday, their almost kiss? She had been acting weird off and on since then but was it because Yang regretted it? Nothing had even happened. Was she keeping her distance because she’d seen how much Blake had wanted it? Had she just been putting on a rouse to win the game they’d been playing, trying to get the upper hand?  If that was the case it had failed miserably. It would make sense to have Yang keep her distance if she’d seen what Blake craved, especially if she’d not wanted the same.

Blake found no living thing as she circled their makeshift camp, not that she thought she would.  Her sweep of the area was more to clear her head than to search for Grimm she knew would not be there.

Entering the camp once more she found Yang stacking dried wood over the growing flames at the center of the ring of stones she’d placed.  There weren’t many large stones in the area but Blake saw Yang had dug into the soft dirt, sinking the firepit more safely into the ground, inflammable soil surrounding the licking flames on each side.

Yang glanced up as she came into the circle of light but went back to work on the fire as soon as she made sure it was just Blake approaching.

“Nothing near.” Blake reported, knowing she wasn’t going to get a response.  

Blake ripped at the pack, grabbing both of their sleeping bags, she threw Yang’s to land on the dirt beside her foot.  Once she had her own unfurled and spread out on the other side of the fire she sat, facing the flames and Yang on the other side.  Reaching into the pack once more she grabbed a few protein bars and their canteen. She took a swig of water, humming as the liquid calming the scratches at the back of her throat. She automatically extended her arm to offer Yang the canteen, like she had done countless times before, but Yang wasn’t paying any attention.  She was poking the fire with a stick, unnaturally focused on her task.

Blake knew she was ignoring her.  She knew it in the way Yang hadn’t looked at her more than twice in the past several hours, and she knew it in the way Yang was pretending to be enthralled by the flames, even though the fire would not blow out on its own if she stopped her ministrations.  Anger flowed through her. It was a feeling she knew well. She spent most of her life growing up enraged at the injustices and at the human race, but she’d never felt this way towards her partner. She’d never been angry at her, not like this. It hurt and Blake didn’t know how to process her sharp emotions.  Instead she stood, throwing two protein bars at Yang. They soared over the flames and struck Yang in the chest. She jumped at the sudden contact, finally looking up to meet Blake’s heated glare.

“I’m going on first watch,” Blake stated evenly, turning her back on her partner and walking back into the darkness.

It took many hours of walking large circles encompassing the camp to cool Blake’s mood.  The anger dissipated first, leaving a sharp needle like ache in her gut. Without her blazing anger Blake now had to deal with the pains of disappointment.  She could deal with Yang not wanting her the way she wanted Yang, but to have her partner think so little of her as to ignore her instead of talking about it hurt more than the rejection.  Blake had already convinced herself it was impossible to hope, but to have Yang treat her any different was something she would not be able to handle. To have Yang look at her any differently, to have her refuse to look at her-

Blake swiped furiously at her eyes, willing her eyes to dry.  She wanted to scream. How had she let it get so out of hand? She should have told Yang to stop the moment she sensed it had gone past friendly banter.  She should have been stronger.

Taking several deep breaths she was able to calm herself.  Finally, the tears stopped flowing and her blurry vision sharpened.  Running her hand through her hair she looked to the sky. The stars indicated she’d spent more than her share on watch.  Turning Blake did one more circle of the camp, making sure all was clear for the start of Yang’s shift. She new it took Yang a half hour sometimes to fully awaken, and she didn’t want anything sneaking up on her in the dark while she was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  

Turning to step out of the shadows and into the warm light of the fire she looked to her partner.  She should have been stronger.

But Yang would always be her brilliantly bright, but vicious weakness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

 

Yang sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.  She hadn’t meant to upset Blake. At first Yang thought she was acting normal, even if she was preventing her eyes from roaming Blake’s form or stopping herself from standing too close to her.  She’d almost kissed her. A split second longer and she would have. If she’d come to her senses any later everything would have been ruined. Flirting and jokes were one thing, even if Yang wanted them to be real, but actually forgetting she wasn’t allowed to follow through, forgetting the consequences if she did, it was unacceptable.  

Blake meant too much to her.  

But Blake hadn’t stopped her.  And that was what had her so deep in thought the past twenty four hours.  Blake hadn’t stopped her. Why?

Blake ran at her side, slightly ahead of her.  Her ears twitched one direction then the other, her head tilting to follow a split second after each spasm of her cat ears.  Blake hadn't even tried to talk to her today. Yang didn’t blame her. She’d been too deep in her own head concerning their almost kiss that she practically ignored her partner all the previous day. It started somewhat normal, until Yang accidentally started the flirting again.  She’d promised herself she wouldn’t, not after the almost kiss. Too much was at stake, and she wasn’t referring to the Grimm horde they’d yet to learn anything about.

She hated this silence.  It felt like they were back in the Emerald forest in first year.  Yang had spent so much time gaining Blake’s trust the past years, and it had been so gradual, that it was easy for Yang to forget how far Blake had come out of her shell.  Where a few months ago Yang had been trying to figure out how to get Blake to open up more around Ruby and Weiss, now she realized how stupid that all sounded. Running silently beside her partner, who wouldn’t even spare her a passing glance, threw Yang right back to the day they first met.  

And Yang didn’t like it.  She hated it. She wanted her Blake back.  The one that would open up on solo training missions with her.  Yang swore if she made this right, if Blake and her came out of this mission uninjured and friendship intact she would never, as long as she lived, ask Blake to be something more.  Blake _was_ an open person.  With her, Blake had been as open as she could have ever hoped considering where they started, and the nightmares in Blake’ past.  No if things could just rewind a few days she promised she would never push Blake to open up more, she’d savour every detail, every smile, every laugh the raven haired beauty would share willingly.

Because this silence, Blake’s blank stares, and her guarded posture were all knives digging into Yang’s heart.  She hated it.

And it was all her fault.

If she’d just been more careful with her own feelings.  If she’d just been more on guard with how she was acting.  If she hadn’t been so weak, Blake wouldn’t have retreated from her again.  She wouldn’t have her guard up. The last thing Yang wanted was for Blake to feel unsafe, or uncomfortable, around her.

But Yang couldn’t think of how to fix it.  She’d tried to speak to her, asked her how far ahead the Grimm might be and mentioned the nice weather.  But all she’d received were uninterested glares and shrugs.

Yang didn’t know how to act around her.  She didn’t know how to speak to her and those facts scared Yang.  She and Blake had always been in sync, but now it felt like everything was falling apart.  She didn’t know how to move forward because she didn’t want to make it worse.

So the silence prevailed, and with each passing minute Yang could feel the chasm widen between them.

It was late in the afternoon before Yang noticed a change in Blake.  Her ears pricked forward on the path and her spine straightened. Yang sped up as Blake’s strides increased in tempo.  

“What is it?” Yang asked, coming up beside her.

“Grimm,” was Blake’s whispered reply before she took off sprinting into the trees.  

Yang cursed and took off close at Blake’s heels.  It wasn’t long before the screams reached Yang’s ears and as she crashed through the sharp thorns of a bush she caught site of a small village.  Somehow a fire had spread to one of the thatched roofs and there were people split between putting out the fire and turning to run as a pair of Beowolf Alpha’s tore through the main road slashing at anyone that came within their reach.  

Yang heard Blake jump from the branch above her head and Yang snapped out of her trance.  Rushing forward she blocked a swing from an Alpha just as it was coming down on a mother and child.  

“Get out of here!” Yang yelled over her shoulder. She saw them scurry into a nearby house before returning her attention fully to her battle.  She struck the Alpha, knocking it back, giving her time to look for Blake. Relief washed over her when she saw she was alright and making quick work of the second Alpha.  Yang defeated the monster in her way with a barrage of punches before rushing to Blake’s side.

“Where’s the rest of the pack?”  Yang asked hurriedly.

Blake lifted her hand, silently asking Yang to be quiet.  

“I don’t sense them.”

“What?” Yang glanced around the village.  “They have to be near. It’s rare enough to see two Alphas in the same place, let alone them being here without the rest of their individual packs.”

“I know that!” Blake defended loudly causing Yang to take a step back.  Blake seemed to deflate at Yang’s reaction. “There’s a Deathstalker at the south of the village and a couple Boarbatusk’s to the east, but those are the only Grimm I’m sensing.”

“Ugh,” Yang knew they had to split up but hated the idea.  She trusted Blake but what if she was somehow missing something? “You go distract the Deathstalker, I’ll take care of the Boarbatusk’s and come help you as soon as the eastern edge is safe.”

Nodding Blake took off, sprinting through the streets.  Yang followed suit in the other direction. She needed to get rid of the smaller Grimm as soon as possible to get back to Blake.  There were far worse Grimm than Deathstalkers but Blakes blades would be of little use against the creatures armoured body and Yang didn’t like the thought of Blake getting too close, which they’d learned through experience was the easiest way to dispatch them.  

Screams led Yang down a smaller road and she came face to face with the two snorting Grimm.  Their tusks swung in her direction as she shot at both of them. They squealed before rolling up and spinning their way recklessly towards her.  It’s exactly what she’d wanted. Aiming at the ground ten feet in front of her she shot her weapons, creating a divot in the hard ground of the road. As the spinning creatures hit it their rotations came to a halt as they were thrown airborne above her head. Yang took the opportunity to attack their unprotected bellies.  They both disappeared in a puff of shadowed smoke before they were able to land on Yang’s other side. Easy enough.

Spinning quickly she made her way through the streets to the south, where she was anxious to check on her partner.  When she rounded the corner of the last house she came to the village square. Yang was happy to see Blake was still unharmed as she danced around the Deathstalker.  It spun to grab at her, catching only her shadow, but as it turned its tail whipped over the square, taking out the well at its centre.

Yang winced, knowing that would be a good day’s work for the villagers to dig back up and repair, but she was happy to see Blake already found the opportunity to take care of the creatures poisonous tail, an empty stump the only thing at the end of its curved appendage.  

“Miss me?” Yang called as she rushed forward passing Blake’s dancing form.  

She didn’t wait for a response before blasting herself straight at the Grimm.  She ducked and slid under its swinging claw as it moved to grab her. She swore all its multiple eyes looked surprised as she crouched in the middle of it’s enclosed claw arms.  Crouching low she brought her fist up under its mandibles, flinging its head up into the air with such force its first two sets of legs came up off the ground. Jumping forward she punched at its middle and it toppled the rest of the way onto its back.  It struggled to right itself but Blake was already running up its underbelly, blade dragging into its soft gut, splitting it from tail to mandibles. It stopped struggling as it too disappeared.

It was hard to imagine a time these Grimm had been any sort of challenge to them, but it just proved how strong they had grown and how well their teamwork was getting.  

She came to stand beside Blake once more, remembering to stay silent this time.  Blake closed her eyes, knowing Yang would be her sight and concentrated on the sounds, her ears sweeping in different directions.

“I don’t hear any more, but I’m going to do a quick check of the surrounding area.”

“Blake.” Yang grabbed her wrist before she could take off. “I don’t like you going out there alone, not with everything that’s going on.”

“I just need to get out of the noise of the village, just to make sure.  I won’t be far.” Yang tightened her grip. “I’ll stay close enough I will hear if you call and come right back.”

Relenting, Yang released her grip and watched Blake until she turned out of her line of sight.  Not wanting to have Blake return and see her in the same worried stance Yang turned to find whoever was in charge of the village. She approached the first door she came across and knocked.  She heard rustling inside but no one answered.

“Grimm don’t knock.” She snickered, before it dawned on her these people were terrified for their lives.  She hung her head in shame. Some Huntress she was going to be, belittling those she was supposed to be protecting. “It’s okay, they are all gone.” Yang tried again, knocking once more. “I’m a Huntress from Beacon and me and my friend just got here.”

The door slowly slid open and a woman, not much older than her, peeked out.  Yang looked down as a toddler squeezed passed it’s mother's leg, gripping to the blue fabric of her skirts.

“Akil, get back in the house.” The woman reprimanded.

“I won’t bother you, I’m just looking for whoever is in charge of the village. Me and my partner are going to need to talk to them for more information.” She heard a pained groan come from further in the house’s depth.  “Is everyone okay? Can I help?”

“My husband just hit his head with all the commotion.  He’s just coming to.” Yang tried to look further into the house, still thinking she could help somehow. “The council are usually at the town hall. I’m sure with the attack that’s where they’ll be. It’s just down the road there.” She pointed over Yang’s shoulder.  “Thank you, for all you are doing to protect us. I don’t mean to be rude, but-“

“You have a toddler and an only semi conscious husband.” Yang smiled reassuringly and noticed the relieved look that crossed the woman’s face.  “It’s okay. I’m glad everyone is safe. Thanks for your help.”

The town hall was easy enough to find with all the people going in and out.  As Yang entered she noticed it was being set up as a makeshift hospital and many injured people were already being laid out on the floor, waiting for medical attention. Although she’d offered her help not long before, Yang knew she wasn’t much help in medical aid.  And here she was sure she’d get in the way more than she would be helping. Her skills lay in other areas.

Making her way to the group of men speaking in hushed tones at the back of the hall, Yang cleared her throat to gain their attention.  

“We’re a bit busy here Miss.” One turned to address her. He was short, bald and had a rounded gut.  His arms were thick, but with muscle not fat, appearing to use them a great deal in whatever craft he made a living in.  “If you’re here to dress some wounds, it looks like there is more than enough work to be done, just grab what you need.” He pointed to a table full of medical supplies.  His jaw clenched when Yang didn’t move to do as he suggested.

Yang took a breath knowing all these men might be great guys and just under a great deal of stress, but she couldn’t help thinking if it was her uncle Qrow standing before them they wouldn’t have assumed he was a nurse.

“Sorry, no I’m no good at dressing wounds.  My hands are more hardened for fighting and battle than the delicacies of healing.”

Another man, taller, more lean than the first stepped forward.  His beard was starting to grey, indicating the amount of years he’d been alive.  It was a good sign, having older men and women in settlements proved they had the knowledge to survive long term and they ended up being extremely helpful on information in the area.

“You’re a huntress?” He asked, eying her.

“Yes,” Yang nodded.

“And you got rid of the Grimm?” The first one asked, surprised. “All by yourself?”

“Well, no. My partner is here too.” Yang glared at him. He seemed pleased with the answer, nodding his head in understanding.  

“Yang,” Blake called rushing to her side. “I didn’t find any more in the direct vicinity but I think I found the horde we’ve been chasing.”

“This is your partner?” The first man asked, skepticism returning to his voice.  

Yang took a step forward, ready to challenge him. But before she could open her mouth the second man stepped in front, pushing his companion back.

“I apologize for my friend’s tongue.  We are all grateful you two showed up when you did.  We owe you a great deal.” His voice was soft and sincere and Yang felt her anger subside.  Turning to Blake he continued. “You mentioned a horde?”

Blake nodded cautiously, obviously sensing the tension in the room and unsure what caused it.

“Where are they?” Yang asked, turning her attention fully to her partner. “How far away are they, and can you tell which direction they are headed?”

“Well I went out a little ways when I sensed them.” Yang grit her teeth, knowing Blake had done what she promised she wouldn’t.  She’d gone further and would not have been able to hear Yang’s voice if she’d called.

“We’ll talk about that later.” Yang warned. Blake nodded, looking to the men and back to meet Yang’s scrutinizing eye.

“They’re maybe five miles at most, to the east. And I think they are just staying there.  They didn’t seem to be moving in any particular direction.”

“You didn’t get too close?”

“Not without you, I wouldn’t dare.” Blake answered, and Yang smiled despite herself.

“This horde,” the bearded man cut in. “Are we in danger?”

“Yes, how big of a horde are we talking? More than what just attacked us?” The bald man stepped around his friend to be seen once more.

“I wouldn’t consider the Grimm we killed here a horde and I don’t think my partner would either, so yes there are more.”  Yang answered with just a bit of sarcasm. She couldn’t help it, the guy just bothered her.

“As for you being in danger,” Blake shrugged. “I’d like to tell you no.  But it depends what direction the horde is heading. There’s a great deal of fear and negativity coming from the village right now, so I wouldn’t rule out a change in their course.”

“We have to evacuate.” The plump man turned to his taller companion.  A murmuring rose up behind them as the group of men, previously silent, started voicing their opinions.

“You can’t evacuate. That would do no good.” Blake stepped forward.  She pointed at the couple dozen injured men and women laid out on the floor behind her.  “They would never survive the journey, and besides your people would be more anxious and afraid on the road at night than they are here in the village.  They would be easy prey for any Grimm that sensed them.”

“Then, what are we supposed to do?”

“Stay put and try to calm your people.”

“Ho-“

“Reassure them!” Blake spoke up loudly.  Her ears folded to the side of her head as she realized her outburst.  “Reassure them,” she said softer. “Tell them all will be okay and that there are huntsmen here to take care of the Grimm. Don’t mention the horde, it will only frighten them more.  Tell only those that are familiar with holding a weapon and have them on guard tonight.”

“You _are_ going to take care of them, right?” The taller of the men asked warily, not wanting to anger them again.

“We are going to do our absolute best.” Yang spoke up.  “Now we are going to need to resupply and we’ll head out.  Blake is right, with all the negativity around here we can’t assume they will stay away tonight and I’d rather meet them halfway, as far from the village as possible.”

All the men nodded and the bearded man motioned to the supplies against the wall. “Take what you need.  We have food and water, as well as any ammunition you may need.”

A half hour later they were back on the road, heading east this time.  They moved cautiously, slowing to a crawl when Blake informed her they were only a mile from the horde.  They didn’t want to get too close incase they attracted them prematurely. Ren’s emotion masking invisibility cloak would have come in handy on this mission.  

“What do you think?” Blake asked from her position crouched to her right.  

“Can you tell how many there are yet?” Yang asked trying to think of the best strategy.

“A lot.”

“Well thanks for that.” Yang rolled her eyes. “Do you think you could be more specific?”

“A shit ton?” Blake shot back angrily.  “I don’t know, there's just a lot. More than we’ve faced previously.”

“More than what we took down the other night?” Yang noticed the surprise in her own voice and didn’t need Blake’s warning look to sober her.

“I think so.”  Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s just so hard getting a reading from this distance.”

“No.” Yang deadpanned.

“But, It would-“

“No!” Yang raised her voice. “You are not going in there alone it’s too dangerous.”  Blake opened her mouth to respond but Yang cut her off. “And don’t you dare say it’s part of the job.”

Blake dropped her eyes to the ground beneath them. “But it is,” she mumbled.

Yang knew they needed to know what they were up against but she wasn’t about to let Blake get any closer to the horde alone.  She cursed her own body for lack of stealth it offered her. If she accompanied Blake in a reconnaissance mission they would both be caught and the last thing they wanted was to be caught fighting that many Grimm on terrain that wasn’t of their choosing.

“We’re going to have to do this the same way we usually do in forest settings.” Yang finally decided.

“Those times I actually know what we’re facing.” Blake looked back to meet her eyes.  “I could be bringing more than we can handle back with me.”

“We don’t have a choice.” Yang sighed, not liking it any more than Blake seemed to.  “All we can do is choose the battleground. It will give us an edge and hopefully it turns out to be not as bad as we’re both thinking.”

“I hate this plan.”

“Me too, but it’s the only plan we have.”

“I wish Ruby and Weiss were here.” Blake whispered, biting her bottom lip anxiously.

Yang smiled reassuringly at her partner. “It’s going to be an epic battle and Ruby is going to owe me badly after this is all through.” Blake rolled her eyes in response but the comment served its purpose because it pulled a small smile from the worried faunus.  “So are there any non village based clearings in the area?”

“I’ll go look.”  Yang grabbed her wrist as Blake turned, swinging her back to face her.  Yang gave her a warning look and could see Blake knew what it meant. “I won’t go near the horde, I promise.” Yang nodded, reassured, and released her.  

It didn’t take Blake long to return with the perfect spot for their ambush.  They spent a few hours assessing the area and planning as best they could considering they had no idea what awaited them on the other side of the trees.  

With the sun setting they put their plan in motion.  Yang wished Blake luck as she bounded into the trees, heading for the unknown.  Yang spent the next couple hours swinging from terrified and worried over Blake’s well being to meditating trying to lose her anxiety.  It would only give away her position to the Grimm when they arrived.

As usual the smaller, more naive, Grimm stepped out into the waning light first.  Yang worked at controlling her breathing, steadying her heart rate and not focussing on the sheer quantity of monsters trailing out of the trees.  They took turns looking throughout the clearing, obviously looking for Blake, whom they followed from their previous safety. They continued forward, one following the next, Beowolves trailing Creeps and Boarbatusks.  A couple Deathstalkers and a dozen or more Beringel’s followed soon after.

Blake had been right, there was something going on.  This many Grimm, of so many species never congregated this closely together.  There had to be more than fifty in the clearing already and they were still steadily flowing in, and although Yang had dealt with just as many, if not more the other night, she’d had breaks in between the bouts of fighting.  She wouldn’t get that here. It would be non stop swinging and Yang briefly doubted they’d make it though before she stamped that thought deep down. It wouldn’t help them in any way to think like that.

The trail of Grimm seemed to stop after the last Ursa emerged, bringing up the rear of the pack.  Yang knew better than to think this would be it. As exhausting as these numbers would leave them, none of the Grimm were overly difficult to beat one on one.  That meant there was something leading them, and to control a horde of this size Yang knew it was going to be terrifying to behold.

When Blake didn’t emerge from her hiding spot in the trees Yang knew her fears were correct.  

The next Ursa crashed through the trees and Yang's eyes widened. It was the largest Ursa she'd ever seen. Each of its claws had to be nearly the length of her body. The spikes covering its body appeared more deadly than the ones on its smaller brethren - sharper - as if it groomed them to deadly points before coming to battle. It stood up on its back legs as it took one last step, fully exiting the forest, and its head rose to a height level with the treetops.

Yang shivered as she took in the sight of it. The word ancient came to mind. Yang knew Grimm grew as they aged and they were basically immortal only dying at the end of a blade so she knew this Ursa had to be hundreds of years old if not more.  
  
The officials in the village never told them of this one so she knew the heightened anxiety and fear of the villagers had attracted it. It was the first time it had been here. Yang was glad her and Blake arrived when they did, if they'd been slower they would have been too late.   
  
But still Blake did not appear. She did not signal Yang to attack and that shot a spike of fear through her as that meant there was more than this colossal beast.   
  
Another large Grimm appeared. It stalked more cautiously into the open. It was not as tall as the Ursa but the length and girth if it astounded her. She realized it was a Grimm she'd never seen but had learned about in classes and from her dad and uncle. The Manticore emerged half out of the gaping hole the Ursa had cleared but made no move to exit the forest fully, hiding its flanks in the shield of trees.   
  
Yang was once again caught off guard as the monster rose its head, spikes wrapping around its bulging neck, encasing it like a mane, an all encompassing cage protecting its most vulnerable body part. It roared to the starry sky and Yang's heart skipped a beat.   
  
The Manticores head whipped in her direction, picking up on the fear it sensed in her. Yang shook herself off, this wasn't the time to question her mortality. She was the best chance these villagers had to make it through this. And Blake would need her in top shape to help her survive as well.  As quick as Blake was she would not be able to take on all the smaller Grimm this time, there were just too many.

  
She jumped out of her hiding spot readying her gauntlets. The second the Manticore emerged fully to face her, its serpent tail whipping to and fro in a mesmerizing pattern, was when Blake made her move.   
  
Yang heard the shot of Gambol Shroud as it flew through the darkening sky and sliced clean through the beasts tail, the poisoned tip falling to the ground harmless now.   
  
"Yang, arc." Blake yelled as she jumped out of the trees onto the monsters back, just behind the razor sharp spikes of its mane. Yang swung as Gambol Shroud closed in on her and blasted it in an arc around the manticores front legs. Blake caught it as it circled back to her at the same time she plunged her sheath between its shoulder blades.   
  
Yang shot a few blasts at its face to distract it from trying to impale Blake with its mane. Realizing it couldn't fight both off it unfurled its wings and lifted into the air.   
  
"Blake," Yang yelled running forward, but Blake met her eye and all Yang's worries disappeared. She was smiling. She watched as Blake aimed and shot at the beasts flank causing it to fly forward; she wrenched the cord still entangled around the beasts neck to steer the animal to fly above the treeline on the opposite side of the clearing..   
  
Yang lost sight of Blake as the giant Ursa took a swing at her.   
  
Knowing she'd only impede Blake's battle if she didn't concentrate, Yang faced the Ursa and smiled. It was massive but that only meant it would be that much more satisfying bringing it down, fifty points worth at least. Yang aimed a few blasts at its face, enraging it to the breaking point. It dropped to all four paws and growled at her. Feeling it's warm breath on her face didn't scare her, her battle senses kicked in and she found herself relishing in the vibrations its roar sent through the ground and up her legs.   
  
She blasted a few rounds into its open mouth and as it reared up onto its hind legs in surprise Yang sprang forward. Jumping on one of its bent hind legs she pointed her left fist where she stood and shot a small hole into its kneecap, the blast propelled her upwards as she brought her right fist up to connect with the beasts chin. She shot another blast at it’s head, before bringing her legs up to her chest and kicking off powerfully against its hairy chest.   
  
The Ursa staggered backwards, just stopping itself from toppling over. It looked at her bewildered before a familiar roar shook the ground. He swatted at Yang's body, she jumped over it, and let loose as many rounds as she'd could to its already injured leg. It howled and came back down on all four paws, protecting its injured rear from the onslaught.   
  
The damage Yang had done was enough to slow the huge monster down though, and that was what she was counting on. It swatted at her again and when she leapt to jump over its paw it lunged forward unexpectedly to snap at her with its massive jaw. Yang strengthened her aura as its teeth closed in around her. She felt the Ursa’s tongue on her back as the pressure increased from his muscular jaw. With all her strength she swung her right fist and connected with its snout with a sickening crack. It shook its head in pain and it was enough of a distraction for Yang to land on her feet to regroup.   
  
Obviously she was underestimating the Ursa, she'd almost forgotten how long it had been alive. How many battles had it won? How many cocky young huntsmen had been defeated by it in the past?   
  
The sheer weight of knowledge this beast must have weighed her down. She had to be less reckless. That had been just too close of a call. This wasn't a normal stupid Ursa relying on its height and weight.   
  
As she caught the beasts eye she realized it was assessing her. Calculating her next move just as she was to him.   
  
She took a deep breath and shot some more rounds at its face. It turned its head but didn't close it's eye, keeping her this time in sight. It wasn’t going to fall for a surprise attack again.   
  
Instead it advanced in her, it swung again, Yang jumped back instead of up. The Ursa watched her, realizing she'd learned a lesson as well.   
  
Yang understood this battle wouldn't be able to be won with just her brute strength.

The ground vibrated beneath her feet and when she looked up she noticed the horde was crashing towards her.  

And worse, Blake was nowhere to be seen.

 


End file.
